Always and forever with you
by Ms.Sucker for romance
Summary: Kagome has dealt with the heart break of a life time and a life ending tragedy, she trades up a night of sadness for a night out with her friends and soon discovers she made the right choice .rest inside ... NOT for Kikyo lovers many pairs MAINLY InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Always and forever with you

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT! , own InuYasha , Naruto, OR , Bleach … but some day they'll be MINE mu ha ha ha h- coughs ha ha **_

_Chapter 1: prologue / _

_The Wish _

_Kagome Higurashi is a student at Tokyo high whom is just getting over the heart break of a life time and life ending tragedy . She just wishes for something or someone good to step into her life to ease and mend all the pain she's been through . She trades her heart ache for one night out with her friends and will soon discover she made the right choice._

_InuYasha Takahashi is a new student at Tokyo High who has a complicated and wealthy little does he know the most dramatic yet happy year of his life at Tokyo high are about to start._

"_Keep your arm straight ladies and hit the mark ,like this !" , _said Kagome as she instructed her arching class . They all tried to follow their instructors doing ,but never could they hit the target like their captain , all of their arrows had swayed and hit the ground unlike Kagome's arrow that had hit the target every time . Kagome soon became very frustrated ,

" _why can't they hit the mark like me its so simple ", '_

she thought to herself , the bell was going to soon ring and Kagome was getting sick of seeing Kikyo's pasty dead cold face giggling with her whore friends at Kagome and every boy that walked by . Kagome walked briskly over to Kikyo and said , 

" _quit being a whore and have some self respect lady archers are not sluts , and just what the hell is so funny ? Keep it together you or your out of the arching club " ,_

this made Kikyo pissed off ,but before Kikyo could respond Kagome had already went back to her arching position . Kagome had raised her arrow to strike the mark , but not before raising it in Kikyo's direction in warning. Kagome had hit the mark and had struck it as hard as she could , Kagome had hit the mark so hard her whole target had split in half and fell to the ground . Kikyo stood there mouth wide open and Kagome had walked back over in her direction , 

" _consider that your warning I'm your club president and my strength tops yours so watch your back got it ! " _Kagome had began talking to the whole class ,

" _ok every one Friday after school practice I'll be showing you the purification arrow see you then "._

Kagome walked to her locker to gather her things for her second hour class , when she looked up from her locker there were her friends Sango , Hinata , Rin , Aya'me ,Rukia , and Sakura . 

"_Hey Kagome " , _said Sango happy and perkily , Kagome gave a very tiny smile and replied ,

" _hey"_ a little less perkier than Sango . When noticing Kagome's unhappiness she frowned 

" _hey what's wrong Kaggs you've been really distant and going hard on all of your players in the sports you do, I'd know I'm on the soccer team with you , you shouldn't act like that with your team mates or friends.. ",_

Kagome heard Sango ,but didn't really _hear_ Sango . All she could do was gaze up at the boy named Xion and Kikyo ( whore) walking hand in hand this PDA made Kagome sigh heavy . Seeing those 2 together made her heart ache . 

" _Curse that girl Kikyo to hell how could she … she knew Xion was taken she knew …." , _She couldn't save her self from going back to that very upsetting memory … that memory of the day in the court yard of "Tokyo high"

( 1 month ago ) 

_Kagome was in the court yard during study hall reading her favorite book _

" _beloved" she had heard someone walking through the door and round the corner , next Kagome had heard kissing and giggling ._

"

_Xi Xi baby do you love me ? " she heard a female voice say , _

" _of course I do 'K' you know I do " said a voice Kagome recognized , _

" _where… that voice it seems like I hear it frequently its so familiar ", she thought to her self she immediately dismissed the voice and went back to reading . . _

_The girl had giggled once more and said in between pauses and kissing noises , _

" _so… will… you …dump … Higurashi ? " . _

_Kagome had ceased reading her book at the sound of her last name , that person couldn't be talking about her could they? . Out of curiosity Kagome jumped down from the bench she was sitting on and walking toward the corner . She was so devastated when she saw her boyfriend ,Xion ,with Kikyo's leg wrapped around him in a mad kiss , _

" _yes, I will dump her you know I'll do anything for you I mean we've been together for a while me and you I suppose its time to make it official " , Kagome had held her mouth to stifle her gasps , _

" _Aww ,that bitch still ain't taking care of my baby …. Well that's what mama 'K' is here for I've been taking care of my baby for months now " , she heard Kikyo reply to him . He smiled widely _

" _yeah babe you have been taking care of me all night long " , _

_they kissed some more before Kikyo turned to go inside , Kagome rounded the corner to stand up to Xion , _

" _hey baby " ,_

_he said to her going up to her to give her a kiss . He looked at Kagome's syrup brown eyes and saw hurt , tears and mostly anger in them . _

" _So when were you going to tell me about your little whore ?…. Huh Xion WHEN!!" , she yelled , all he did was stand there bewildered . Had Kagome really seen he and Kikyo together? He thought to himself , Kagome had noticed his questioning look , _

" _yes, I did " she answered as if reading his mind , " so to just get it over with we're done! And I hope you catch an STD from that bitch seeing as how she sleeps with every guy in school " Kagome had stormed off before Xion had a chance to say a word to her . _

_( Present moment ) _

" _Kagome I know you're not thinking about him again " , _Sango said very upset , _" __you just got over him don't fall for him EVER again Kaggs we just put you back together again understand ?" _,

all Kagome could do was nod she couldn't even add any protests that Sango was wrong because she was indeed correct. Xion was the first boy she had ever loved ,and not in a brother like way she loved Xion romantically . Kagome tried to shrug off her feelings for Xion at that moment and gave Sango a big smile ,

" _oh Sang I'm A..OKAY I'm so over Xion and I'll never fall for him again he's way out of my mind " _, said Kagome trying to assure Sango she was ok . Sango stared at her and could tell Kagome was lying through her teeth ,but dismissed the thought on busting her for lying . She nodded an ok and returned Kagome's friendly smile .

Kagome and Sango sat in Language arts listening to Mrs. Tsunade give a lecture on the wonders of a metaphor .

" _So you see class a metaphor is comparing 2 like or unlike things with out using like or as … oh my husband always compares me to a summer's day and then we…." , _

thank GOD the bell had rung before she had a chance to go any further she was the most graphic and personal teacher in the school . Kagome was back in the hall at her locker when Sango walked up to her once more ,

" _hey Kaggs I have an idea how 'bout you come over my house to spend the night and we have a girls night just me and you I mean it is Friday", _

Kagome didn't really want to ,but before she could say , 'no thanks' Sango had walked away yelling ,

"_bye Kagome I'll see you at my house later". _

The rest of the day was uneventful and just because she was tired Kagome had cancelled her teams soccer practice for that afternoon. Kagome had hopped in to her black Nissan 'Altima ' and started cruising down the road to 'the Higurashi family shrine'.

When she arrived home her mother was standing in front of the door with her arms wide open to embrace he darling eldest child . Kagome walked right into the soft & warm embrace her mother had awaiting for her ,

" _Hello Kagome and welcome home dear how was your day ?" , Mrs. Higurashi said in the most _pleasant and warm voice you'd ever imagine_. _

" _it was ok I guess " , _Kagome said releasing her self from her mother's hug _, _

" _how does curry, home made ramen , and rice balls sound for dinner dear ?" , _Kagome put her hand up and shook her head no to her mother's most delicious dinner offer ,

" _I'm going over to Sango's house to spend the night if that's alright with you ?" ,_

Kagome's mother had nodded giving her an ok that she was just fine with her going over to Sango's house . Kagome had then journeyed upstairs to her room where her brother Sota and cat Boyo were waiting for her she gave her brother a big hug and Boyo a pat on the head . Kagome had walked around picking out all the necessities for an overnight bag ,

"_so sis where ya going " , Sota asked nosily , _

" _to Sango's house Sota ", _she replied sweetly to her brother she always was very sweet to her brother because she simply despised sibling rivalry it only would lead up to issues when they were adults . After asking many more questions Sota had grabbed Bouyou in his arms saying ,

" _tell Kohaku I said hi " _, he said

referring to Sango's younger brother . Kagome nodded before gathering her night bag , and bidding her mother, grandfather, and brother good bye for the night. She then got right back into her car and drove off to Sango's house .

Kagome had just sat out side Sango's house bewildered , yeah she was at the right place. The license plate that read 'SAN' was smacked on the back of a red 'Ferrari' meaning Sango was in her very large home , but also there were a few other cars and license plates that read , ' NATA' , 'RI RI', 'YAME', 'SAKY' , and 'RUKY. Kagome sighed turning off her car ,getting out ,and walking slowly up to Sango's house . She rang the front door bell and Sango had answered the door letting the song " he said she said" by Ashley Tisdale , run loudly out on to the streets Sango took out a remote and turned off the radio . After she had done that many groans of protests came from the inside of the house Sango rolled her eyes and said ,

" _c'mon in Kagome I'm glad you came" , _

Kagome nodded and walked through the double doors to Sango's house and saw that all of her girlfriends were there, Rin : 'RI RI' , Hinata : 'NATA' , Aya'me : 'YAME' , Sakura : 'SAKY', and Rukia : 'RUKY ' . Kagome had been bamboozled she fell for Sango's trick her friends were all in on this they were probably thinking she needed help in forgetting Xion ,but she didn't she had tried hard to convince her self that she was over Xion and it had worked …or so she thought .

Kagome had an angry look on her face as she and the girls sat in the very large living room watching the big screen T.V. Sango had noticed this and leaned over to Kagome ,

" _I know I said it would be just us watching movies and talking all night , but I figured it would be better if we could all be together to hang out " , _Sango had leaned over to Kagome and whispered ,

" _so please Kagome for you friends smile ". _

Kagome reluctantly nodded and began talking and having fun at this pajama party ,they all went upstairs to Sango's room ate pizza & popcorn and watched to movie 'Premonition' while crying their eyes out . They sat there watching the movie " Legally blonde 2 " , laughing , talking ,and playing truth or dare . Every one began really laughing when Kagome had asked Sango a truth question ,

" _Sango , I heard that you thinks it feels good whenever Miroku feels you up is that true?"_

Sango's face had turned beet red with anger and embarrassment at Kagome's question .

" _NO IT DOES NOT !!" ,_Sango said with anger everyone had giggled at Sango's embarrassment even though Sango was embarrassed she was happy to see Kagome laugh again . An idea had popped into Sango's head ,

" _hey guys I heard that a comet was supposed to shoot tonight lets go out on the terrace and watch it ", _

everyone had agreed with Sango so they all moved out on to her terrace outside her room. They all laid on a few blankets talking some more , before Sango had gasped and said ,

" _there is the comet .. Quick close your eyes and make a wish ", _everyone had made there wishes they all told there wishes ,

" _I wished that Naruto would ask me out on a date _" ,said Hinata .

" _I wished for the same thing with Koga " ,_said Aya'me sighing dreamily ,

" _I wished Sasuske would actually remembered our anniversary this year " , _Sakura said angrily ,

" _I wished to pass through this year without whooping someone's ass " , _said Rukia roughly . Rin said ,

" _I wished Shippo and I would be high school sweethearts ", _

Sango laughed at all of the girls wishes Rukia was displeased _, _

" _well Sango since our wishes are so damn funny just what the hell did you wish for ?" , _

Sango had burst out laughing more and said ,

" _I wished 1 could get through one second without Miroku touching my ass like a dirty old bastard" . _There were snickers from all 7 girls , the snickers had come to a stop when they realized Kagome's wish hadn't been heard ,

" _so Kaggs what did you wish for " ,_everyone asked almost in unison, Kagome smiled small

" _I wished … " , _shepaused then continued , " _I wished that I could find some one to be with forever , from now and forever ", _

Kagome had sighed like she was going to slip into a fantasized dream . Everyone else sighed dreamily also before saying ,

" _yeah that would be great "in unison , _

" _hell I think I like Kaggs wish better than any of ours " ,Sango said . They all chatted a while longer before finally drifting off to sleep right there on the terrace with the last thought of their wishes ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2 

Don't I know you? 

_It was 6:00 in the morning and Kagome was the first one up she had showered in Sango's shower and got herself dressed while dressing she had remembered the wish from the night before and also the most romantic dream to go along with it she dreamt of a handsome guy who's face she couldn't make out ,but some where in her heart she new he was indeed handsome . Kagome was so happy she began singing and humming the most angelic tune you'd probably hear in your entire life , "__ why am I suddenly so happy today ?" , _thought Kagome to herself but then she shook the thought from her head and was just glad that she came last night and was happy, she was startled when Sango and the others walked in fully dressed and awake none the less. Kagome hadn't realized how long her shower was ,that it gave the other girls time to get showered and dressed some where else in this maze Sango called 'home' , 

" _C'mon Kaggs my mom put out breakfast on the deck " _, 

said Sango waving Kagome out the door . Kagome gave herself one more look over , she wore an emerald blue top with gold and black accents on the hem and low cut of the shirt , she also wore a black denim skirt with "school girl" folds that flared out when she took a brisk twirl . On her feet she wore black knee high 3 inch heel stelleto boots , around her neck there was a silver choker that read "Kagome" and through her ears looped medium sized hoops , to top off her ensemble she had 2 charm bracelets that just seemed to hang on her arms and lastly a tad bit of makeup . She grabbed her black coach purse and then followed her friends downstairs . 

Kagome sat down in the chair across from Sango and began eating the breakfast Sango's mother had laid out for the girls , 

" _Thanks Mrs. Slayer breakfast looks delicious", _

said all the girls ,Mrs. Slayer blushed and then made her exit . The other girls had sat and whispered secretively leaving Kagome out of the loop , this made Kagome feel betrayed as she stared hurtfully at her friends , Sakura had noticed this and turned to Kagome and asked 

"_exactly how much money did you bring with you Kaggs?" , _Kagome shrugged and replied ,

"_a lot I suppose what did you all have in mind ?" , _Sango had smirked at Kagome's curiosity . 

"_You'll see" , _said Sango still keeping that smile on her face . After breakfast was in there stomachs they all had split up into 2 groups for there trip Sango driving her car with herself, Rin, and Sakura carpooling along with her Kagome driving her car with Rukia , Hinata , Aya'me , and herself packed very comfortably in her car . 

Kagome had followed Sango through the scenic road and was able to barely capture the beauty of the sun hitting the ocean. She had followed Sango for about 30 minutes before they all pulled up in front of the complex leading to the mall , 

" _what is so special about going to the mall ?I mean Sango had made it seem like there was a huge surprise here " , K_agome thought to herself , 

"_you'll see later " _, Hinata said answering her question almost as if she was psychic. 

The girls walked through Charlotte Russe looking for outfits , 

" _this is so cute "_ , Kagome said taking out a very low cut black shirt with silver accents she then found some very tight black skinny jeans that seemed to go along just perfectly with the top . Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome and said , 

" _does everything you wear have to be or have black or red in it ?" ,_

Kagome smirked mischievously and nodded her head , 

" _duh , Sango black and red are my favorite colors you know that " , _

said Kagome replying to Sango ,"_and I have the most perfect shoes to go with it ". _Kagome walked up to the register while the others browsed around looking for an outfit for what ever was going to happen that day , 

" _that will be 60.00 ma'am " _,said the clerk at the check out ,Kagome nodded and slapped down the credit card her mom gave her so fast every all her friends had turned toward her . The clerk had snatched Kagome's credit card quickly in fear and approved her purchase . All the girls had found something to where and even though Sango had protested that Kagome wore to much black she and the other girls had decide that there outfits were going to be black for that night , what ever was going on that night . They headed to the food court to enjoy lunch , Kagome had ordered ramen and lobster sushi , while Sango and the others kept it simple and ordered burgers and French fries McDonalds , 

"_So , what is so special about tonight " , _Kagome said with her mouth full of pork ramen , Sango grumbled , 

" _why are you so persistent ,can't you just leave it alone you'll see when we get there ? " . _

Kagome sipped on her iced tea with a look on her face pretending she was thinking , 

" _ahh, no _" , she replied after coming up for air from her sip . Rukia soon became impatient , 

" _dammit all , if the chick must know we're going to a club that has its grand opening to flirt with guys other than our boyfriends ,or the guys we like ,for those of us that don't have B.F.'S ,cause your ass is stuck on Xion _"_ , _

_S_ango , Kagome , and the other girls had choked on there food at what Rukia had said . Kagome had choked more than the other girls ,Hinata went over to Rukia and gave her a huge WHACK !! In the head 

"_OW what the hell ", _Rukia yelled in pain , 

" _damn you Rukia you know what a hard time Kagome is having why would you say that " , whispered _Hinata in the quietest voice she could , 

" _Kagome is stronger than you think Rukia " , _Rukia stared at her with an ' oh yeah really' look on her face while rubbing the pain on her head away, 

"_and how's that ? " , _asked Rukia with her hands on her hips . Hinata looked over at Kagome taking small sips of her tea then looked over at Rukia , 

" _well lets just say if her LETHAL weapons were with her you may not have survived getting those words out of your mouth ", Hinata _was right Kagome had become less soft since she had broken up with Xion she'd become most tough almost like she'd given up every emotion she had. Kagome walked up to Rukia with an expression on her face that made Rukia paralyzed all over , 

"_listen to me Rukia and listen good , " , said Kagome between clenched teeth , " I had no idea that you guys were planning this so DON'T you even dare to talk to me like that and I told you Xion is an ass and I understand I'm way too good for him this much I know is true so I don't need you saying something you have no Idea about , oh and understand this don't EVER cross me or talk to me like that again or else ". _

Rukia didn't want to know what 'or else' meant so she just nodded , Hinata walked over to a shocked Rukia and gave her an , ' I told ya so ' smirk Rukia was indeed shocked Kagome Higurashi had stood up to her child hood friend and toughest girl in school .

Kagome and the other girls returned to Sango's house to get changed, they all were in the room doing each others hair and make up . Kagome had put on her outfit and it had seemed to slip over her body like a glove making her curves look luscious as it hugged her body, the jeans she wore were tight and seemed to make her hips wider in a good way , 

Sango wore a black strapless top that didn't cover her belly button with black cacky shorts . 

Hinata wore a halter black denim dress ,

and Rin wore a simple black tank top and jeans , Rukia had worn a black corset like top with denim black knee shorts . 

Sakura wore a black blouse with arms that flowed wide like bell bottoms and a short mini skirt , 

and lastly Aya'me wore a simple black spaghetti strap dress . 

Kagome's hair was pulled into a pony tail with curls coming down to her shoulders along with 2 red chopsticks that stuck up in her hair , she also had black eye shadow and liner , and finally some deep red lipstick to go along with her face make up . All the other girls had kept there hair simple by keeping it down and wearing as little makeup as possible . 

"_Waddhya think guys " , _Kagome asked shyly as she came out of the bathroom with her new look , the girls whispered to each other for awhile before Aya'me came up to Kagome put her arm around her and said , 

"_we think the next guy that sees you doesn't have a chance " . _The girls had giggled and talked about how much fun they were going to have before going there separate ways into there own cars one following the other they would soon be making there way into the club called , " THE RED ROOM " . 

Kagome stared excitedly at the club as she parked her car into the parking lot and waited for her friends to get out . It was an extremely big building not tall ,but very big , when her friends had got out they all finally walked over together to the door of the club. The bouncer was a very well muscled teenager ,but he was still a teen so when Sango walked up to him and asked ,

" _can me and my friends go in ? " , _he didn't hesitate to un hook the velvet rope really fast ,all the while eyeing each of them that walked by especially Kagome . When Kagome had felt some one boring there eyes into her ass she turned and saw the bouncer wink at her , she had shivered and continued following her friends. 

Kagome had mostly danced with her friends ,but for some reason she was a tad up tight . After she and her friends had danced to the song 'Girl friend ' , by : Avril Lavigne her friends had walked off with there boy friends and guys they liked who had decide to come to the opening as well , Rin with Shippo , Hinata with the guy she liked Naruto , Sango with the guy she liked ( surprisingly) Miroku , Sakura with Sasuske , Aya'me with the guy she liked Koga , and Rukia with the guy she liked Ichigo . Kagome was all alone at the bar ordering Shirley temple after Shirley temple , when she was almost about to ask for her 5th Shirley temple the bar tender had placed a humongous blue drink in front of Kagome and said , 

" _this is a 'Blue Hawaiian' its from your friend over there " _, she said pointing down the bar at Sango who mouthed to Kagome 

"_take it and relax " _. 

Kagome had sat there examining the drink she sniffed it and noticed its pretty good smell and took in its hypnotizing blue color , 

" _what could it hurt ?"_, she thought taking a small sip of the drink . She had tasted alcoholic beverages before ,but not as good as this she had sipped it and sipped it until soon there was nothing left . 

"_Now that's what I'm talking about", _Kagome said happily as she removed her chopsticks and let her hair fall down her back after ordering her 4th one , she got up and began dancing like never before shaking her ass and moving her body to the song ' Don't cha ' by the pussy cat dolls. Soon many guys had surrounded her and she was getting tired of dancing alone so she grabbed a random guy and began dancing with him , with every song that changed Kagome had switched guys to dance with she had danced and danced with many guys and for most of them she was too much and they couldn't handle her . Soon she had danced with half of the guys there and was tired out she sat down and relaxed a bit ,but she wanted to dance some more especially when one of her favorite songs " Fergalicious " by : Fergie came on . She was asked to dance by a few more guys and asking her to dance and as much as she wanted to say ' yes' she for some reason turned them down as if she was looking for someone specific. A couple of minutes later she was greeted by someone who's face she couldn't make out in the darkness, but for some strange reason , like the guy in her dream , she could sense he was handsome . Kagome gave the boy a look over all she could see was his head full of silver hair that stretched down to his back , triangular shapes on the top of his head ,and 2 large golden pupils that stared at her . He had this ominous glow about him and made her go almost weak , 

"_w-would you like to um , ya know dance " , _

said the mystery guy in a very sexy voice that made Kagome's vision go blurry ,after regaining composure Kagome's eyes lit up and she nodded her head . He pulled her out onto the dance floor and she ground her hips into him to the beat of the song 'Touch it ' ( remix ) , by Bustah Rhymes and many other artists . Every time the beat got faster so did the movement of Kagome's hips , the mysterious guy had held her closer and closer every time , Kagome had still ground her hips into his mid section and danced with him until the end of the song . She had taken a breather before the same guy had came to find her again to dance some more , it was 1:50 in the morning and the club would be closing in 10 minutes so the DJ began playing a slow song called "stick with you " , by the pussy cat dolls and Kagome had looked around to see her friends dancing with the guys that had whisked them away . She had no boyfriend or guy she liked at the club so she sat down at the bar to ask for yet another Blue Hawaiian when she was surrounded once more by a swarm of single desperate guys she was closed in when suddenly she felt some one put their arm around her waist and said in a familiar sexy voice , 

"_she's with me "_, 

she had looked up and saw the face of the guy with the silver hair and this time she actually _saw_ his face under the dim of the bar light . His face was gentle and sweet and so handsome she felt the urge to lay her hand upon it just to rub it a little , then she had seen them the 2 triangular shapes on the top of his head had actually turned out to be the cutest pair of dog ears at seeing them she felt a stronger urge to feel his ears . 

"_I'm guessing he's not human , that he's just like Koga and Shippo" ,_

she thought as she stared at his ears again , many of the disappointed boys had filed out from Kagome's space , 

" _how can I repay you ?" ,_she asked the stranger , 

" _dance one more time with me to this song " ,_he said as he slipped his hand into hers and led her to the dance floor . He rested one hand on her waist and the other in her hand as she placed one hand on his shoulder and one in his hand , soon she removed her hand from his and put her hands around his neck he in return put his hands to her waist . Their eyes were looking deeply into each other Kagome had smiled and he gave her a grin they couldn't take their eyes off of each other soon Kagome couldn't hold it in any more she had kissed him full on when she had finally noticed what she was doing and pulled away , 

" _I'm so sorry I've gotta uh… go "_, 

she said as she ran through the crowd quickly she tapped all her friends on the shoulder and sprinted out to the parking lot and into her car while waiting for the other girls to get into their vehicles and go back to Sango's house .

Kagome drove into Sango's driveway got out and followed the girls up the front porch , Past the living room and into Sango's room after getting changed into their pajamas the girls sat around watching movies like they had did the night before . They were all tired ,but at the same time they were all wide awake , _" sooo Ms. Higurashi did you enjoy yourself tonight " ,_asked Rin teasing Kagome , "_ yeah kaggs we saw you shaking your ass on those guys especially that cute one with the golden eyes and silver hair" , _Sakura reminded . Kagome's face had turned cherry red she was indeed embarrassed , she had sighed and then collapsed backward on to Sango's custom double king sized bed , all the girls surrounded Kagome , 

" _what's wrong Kaggs ? " _all of them asked in concern talking all at once , 

"_just the fact that on our last dance I wanted to disappear in mid air " , _she paused for a moment , 

" _I may have gotten caught up in the moment and k-k-kissed the guy " , _every one gasped even Rukia at the shocker Kagome had just given them , she could do nothing ,but sit there like an idiot blushing . They all sat there still shocked she had kissed a stranger , 

"_Ha ha " ,_Sango began laughing ecstatically _, " so it seems the drink I had Kina , the bartender, make you was a tad too strong huh Kaggs ?" , _

Sango and the others thought that it was funny ,but the truth was Kagome felt that her dignity was gone that she had none left . 

( Skipping Sunday)

Kagome was at home and it was 6:00 in the morning she had began preparing her self for school that morning . Finally she was soon ready then walked down the stairs to grab a cereal bar for breakfast and bid her family good bye once more , she walked out to her car and started driving off to Tokyo High . 

Kagome had kicked the soccer ball into the net almost knocking over the goalie the bell had rung for them to start the school day , 

"_alright ladies and gentlemen come back here Wednesday 6 :30 A.M . "_ . 

She walked into the locker room with everyone to get cleaned up , she put on her uniform and walked out of the locker room. From the corner of her eye she spotted Sango walking toward her "Sango is on the soccer team for those of you who don't remember " she too was coming out of the locker room, 

"_hey Kaggs", _Sango said as she hugged Kagome . Kagome hugged Sango back.

"_hi Sango", _she whispered into her shoulder.

"_so how's the hangover Kaggs? You didn't look so good when you left my house on Sunday."_

Sango asked Kagome referring to the headache she had on Sunday, they chatted for a while before Kagome left . Once Kagome took her leave, she walked down the hall and around the corridor. Kagome had gathered her books and was walking to her first hour class. She was deep in thought about the events of Saturday. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground with great force. 

"_Ouch" She yelped with pain! "watch where your going Higurashi" _said a cold familiar voice Kagome had gazed up to the dead face of the man stealing wench with the name Kikyo . Kikyo stood up and brushed herself off with out even offering a hand to Kagome , Kagome had gotten up and brushed her self almost in the same manner as Kikyo when noticing this it made her shiver . 

"_Xion get over here NOW!!" _, Kikyo yelled annoyingly then there he was running down the hall brown short hair that seemed to look almost black and brown sugar colored eyes … running to his precious dear Kikyo . Xion had come to a stop in front of Kikyo technically ignoring Kagome he leaned down and gave Kikyo a kiss ,

" _K baby you ok ? What's wrong ? " , _Xion asked in concern for his Beloved Kikyo . 

" _I'd be fine if Higurashi would stop being so jealous and watch where she going " , _

Kikyo said finally making Xion notice that Kagome was standing right there , he turned fire truck red at the sight of his ex-girlfriend she was as beautiful as ever in his mind and lately when he looked at Kikyo the zing he had before when seeing her had went away ,but he remembered when he was with Kagome that feeling had never went away in the very distant 2 years they had spent together . Kagome stared at his handsome fire truck red face , she was about to let a tear slip down her face when she put that thought out her head at sensing the presence of someone else it was Sango she had tapped Kagome on the shoulder to save her from the water works that she knew were sure to follow after the scene in the hall. Sango had walked Kagome to the bath room to let loose the tears that she tried so hard not to let go for the few months , Sango didn't get upset that Kagome was crying over Xion she had understood that even though they weren't together anymore she still cared for him a little

Kagome fought her jousting partner in the school yard in a bored manner like it was no big deal she fought him and fought him until she had him pinned up with her sword in his face he dropped his sword in surrender . She removed her sword from his face to her side and gave the competitor a bow of sportsmanship, and moved on to her next opponent she had fought all of her teammates and made them all surrender to their captain and her mighty sword . 

" _I'm cancelling all practices for 3 days straight ,but you may want to practice any way for the surprise drill I may have next week ",_ she said smiling mischievously , 

" _I will know if you didn't practice ,see ya ", _

she said waving the team off she changed out of her white armor and into her school uniform and walked into the school . School had been very uneventful lately and she was to be frank bored her heart had healed from the scene in the hall that she for some reason kept replaying in her head from the other day . She shook the memory from her head for the millionth time that day and returned her sword to Its sheath , she sighed 

"_nothing interesting could ever happen to me " _, 

Kagome thought as she dumped her sports weapons ( sword - bow and arrows ) and backpack into the backseat of her car and drove off to her home . She sighed all through dinner and even sighed before closing her eyes for a good nights sleep . When she closed her eyes she almost immediately slipped into a dream she was at the club with the same guy that she had "accidentally" kissed she dreamed of him holding her close and kissing her oh so passionately why ..why had this image come to her she didn't know the guy she was probably never going to see him ever again .

Her alarm rung this time at 7:00 in the morning instead of the usually annoying 6:00 in the morning , Kagome got out of her bed stretching her arms and yawning loudly signing she had had a very good sleep. 

She rose up from her bed and walked to her bathroom to shower and dress . She had just slipped on her uniform when she heard her mother's voice , 

"_Kagome breakfast is ready and Sango is here to ride with you to school ", _

" _what's San doing here ? "_ , she asked her self . Kagome shrugged ,gathered her books and walked down the stairs to the kitchen , 

" _morning Kagome " _, Sango greeted , 

"_morning dear " , said M_rs. Higurashi pleasantly . 

"_G'morning " _said Kagome happily with a smile , 

"_looks like you slept well , huh Kaggs ?" , _Sango asked nudging Kagome as she sat next to her she nodded in response to Sango then sat down and ate the smiley faced pancakes her mother had sat in front of her . They chatted through breakfast and on their way out to the car , 

" _I hope you don't mind giving me a ride to school " ,_said Sango, Kagome waved her hand in dismissal to Sango's worry and reassured her that she didn't mind giving her friend a ride every now and then. 

Kagome parked in the student parking lot and grabbed her books for the school day, they made their way onto campus first visiting their lockers then heading off to talk to girl and guy their friends in home room . All the girls in the class room seemed to be doing this weird whispering and giggling type thing , 

"_what's up with them ? " _, 

Sango asked pointing to almost every girl in the room except for the girls in their clique . 

" _You didn't hear ?" , _asked Ichigo , 

" _hear what ?" _they all asked staring at him puzzled . 

" _Nothing big just that there is a new kid that is making all the girls go nuts already " , _shrugged Ichigo _, _

" _oh you must mean Inuyasha " , _said Koga in a matter of fact manner . 

"_Inu-ya-sha " _stammered Rukia , " _what the crap kinda name is that it sounds weird " , said _Rukia . 

"_Yeah his name's a little strange ,but you guys will love him he's awesome we became friends at my old school from when I moved to Kyoto we remained friends even when I moved back and now that he's in Tokyo he needs some more friends here right now right now " ,_

they all agreed that they would meet Koga's friend at lunch and see if he was fit for the most popular crew in school . 

They sat in 3rd period Kakashi sensei's science class listening to him babble on and explain the equation of how much of a force it takes for the solid shadow clones of 15 ninjas to disappear with in one hour . 

" _So if ninja A's shadow clones are hit with a force of 20 N from ninja B's chakra how many minutes would it be before one of the clones disappeared ? ". _

Before any one could answer impossible nonsense question the lunch bell rung and they all filed out toward the cafeteria , Kagome and her friends walked to the lunch room talking and giggling at jokes the boys made and talked about the party Sango was thinking of having that weekend . Kagome walked in the lunch line and picked up a bento box filled with sushi , a rice ball, noodles, sweet dumplings , and broccoli . She walked off to her and her friend's table and began eating with every one , Koga had excused himself for a second and then came back ,but he wasn't alone . Koga had came back with a the guy 

" _every one this is Inuyasha , Inuyasha this is the gang ",_ Kagome contributed a simple 

"hello " with out looking up from her lunch . 

The other girls had dropped their chopsticks , because unlike Kagome they had actually looked up from their lunches to se the guy , Sango poked Kagome repeatedly soon she had slapped Kagome's arm . 

" _Ow San that hurt " ,_she said rubbing the searing pain on her arm Sango pushed Kagome's head up to stare at the new kid / Koga's friend , Kagome had been staring at a guy with long silver hair , golden eyes, and dog ears on the top of his head . After catching sight of this she too had dropped her chopsticks and gulped hard 

" _its him " ,_she whispered , Inuyasha looked down at her ,

"_I - its you " Sango patted her friends back all the while encouraging her to take deep breaths . Their was a slight pain in Kagome's head that had made her fall unconscious .

* * *

_

* * *

**Hope you liked it please encorage me to continue R&R NO! flames or harsh comments **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Naruto , or Bleach nor the song that Kagome sings in this chappie that belongs to Evanescence ( oops , said too much already ) I do own many other things though, some day mark my words Inuyasha , Naruto , and Bleach I will have you evil laugh sorry on with the story .**

_Chapter: 3 _

_A not so sorrow filled day _

" _Kagome" _called Aya'me , " _Kagome " _, " _wake the hell up !! " , _Rukia said angrily shaking Kagome . "_Stop it Rukia you are supposed to wake a faint victim gently not violently "_

, said Hinata mad at Rukia's behavior toward Kagome in the fragile state she was in , "_h-hi every one "_

_, _Kagome replied weakly , "_ ugh what happened ? my head is killing me "_

_, _she asked holding her head . " _ya kinda passed out Kaggs shortly after meeting Inuyasha " , _

said Hinata in a gentle voice , A knock came to the door it was nurse Kaeade , " _how do ye feel child " _she asked walking into the room ,

" _fine I can go to class -" _Kagome started ,

" _no ye cannot ,for ye to have fallen so suddenly I felt it some good for ye to return home the remainder of the day "_

_, _said nurse Kaeade ,

" _now I had principal Yuroichi contact ye mother and she said she would be here to pick ye up in a mere few so rest until then child "._ With that nurse Kaeade walked out of the room Kagome's friends just sat their talking and teasing Kagome about how red she turned when realizing Inuyasha was the guy she danced with at the club then a thought popped into Kagome's head ,

" _hey guys how'd I get here ? "_

_, " well if you promise not to faint again -"_

_, _Hinata began then suddenly their was a knock at the door . In poked a head with a warm smile it was Koga , " _can we come in to see the patient ?"_

he asked in a baby talk voice the girls nodded a yes giving Koga an ok to come in . He turned his head outside of the door ,"_C'mon she'll be fine this time "_

, he said quietly as he waved the other person into the room . Koga walked on in and kept waving at the person outside who eventually did enter the room after a few minutes ,Inuyasha nervously stuck his head in ,

" _now Kagome ", _Koga said , " _I hope you don't mind , but InuYasha wants to apologize for the startle he gave you "_

_. _Kagome took in a deep breath and nodded an ok , Inuyasha shuffled his feet and stared at the ground ,

"_umm… I 'm uh really sorry I scared you I didn't mean to I mean you surprised me too "_ he blushed and gave a smirk ,

" _but it was nice to properly meet your acquaintance Kagome ", _he smiled after saying this , a smile danced its way onto Kagome's lips ,she glanced up at just barely to capture the handsome guy _. _Inuyasha had stared at the floor all the while in silence and she at the ceiling in silence , they sat there so captivated in the boring surrounding that they hadn't noticed their friends inching toward the door ever so slightly . They had finally looked up from the oh so fascinating ceiling and floor when hearing the door close , every one that was there was now gone ,

" _sooo , Kagome Higurashi is it ?" , _Inuyasha asked shyly she turned her attention toward him nodding her head a ,

" _and you 're InuYasha correct ?" , _she asked still intrigued by the ceiling ,

" _InuYasha Takahashi " ,_ he smiled, she noticed this and returned the gesture with a smile of her own , " _pleasure "_ she said putting out her hand to shake his ,

" _all mine milady " , _he pressed his lips to her hand and stared at her as she gasped . The question that hadn't been answered popped back into her head again , she turned to Inuyasha ,

" _you wouldn't by any chance know how I um.. Ya know g-got here " , _she asked anxiously . InuYasha turned every shade of red possible , he cleared his throat ,

" _I believe I had a hand in that " , _he smiled shyly , "_I was the one who scared you so I was the one who carried you " , _Inuyasha gave a smile that made her heart melt , w-wait , melt , huh? She had just met him properly how could her heart be melting?

" _Higurashi Kagome , your mother is here to pick you up " , _a woman over the P.A. system announced to the nurses office ,

" _already" , _InuYasha and Kagome asked at the same time . Kagome shrugged her shoulders and prepared herself to get off of the nurses table , as soon as her feet hit the ground she immediately could not feel her feet and almost fell to the ground (_almost) _she had closed her eyes and brace herself for the pain of the fall ,but it never came all that came was some extra warmth to her body . Kagome stared up to see Inuyasha crouched down on the floor holding her up they stayed like that for about a minute before he released her to her feet,

" _Arigato , InuYasha " _Kagome said bowing with a smile .

" _Sure thing what are friends for , I'll help you over to your mother " _, he said grabbing her arm in a strong gentle grip and lead her to the front office.

* * *

Kagome's mother had picked her up and dropped her home leaving Kagome alone to deal with a hell of a migraine . She sat there in pain trying to rub it away , finally she couldn't take the pain anymore and headed to her bathroom to find a sleeping pill. When she found one she popped it into her mouth then journeyed back to her room . Kagome collapsed on to the bed and stared up at ceiling lost in thought about what a fool she had made out of herself by fainting the mere presence of Inuyasha ,

" _I such an imbecile " _, she scolded herself , " _how did I faint just from seeing him , ugh what an embarrassment "._

She sat their continuing to mentally torture her self a while longer before letting sleep persuade her body to rest . While she was asleep her dreams ,for some reason, a pegged pin point on the night she met Inuyasha and all the fun she had had that night trading up her usually boring weekends for a girls night out was more adventurous than she had expected it to be . Finally she coaxed her self into reliving the night just one more time .

* * *

InuYasha sat in Koga's gaming loft with the other guys playing video games and eating junk food. Inuyasha had whooped their behinds in "heaven swords" (A./N: ya know the game for PS3 haven't personally played it , but want to ok .ACTION) . The guys were all seated in the loft cracking up about how Kagome fainted when seeing Inuyasha ,

" I'_m angry with myself that I didn't take that time to see how soft Kagome's body feels " ,_pouted Miroku ,

" _you know Rukia and Sango would've joined forces to kick your ass if you touched Kagome " ,_ said Ichigo .

"_Maybe Yasha would've jumped in some too " , _whispered Koga while cramming many potato chips in his mouth. Inuyasha twitched his ears to what Koga had said got up out of his seat and turned cherry red before yelling angrily ,

"_no I would have not !!" , _he yelled before settling back onto the couch . The guys all began to laugh hysterically at Inuyasha's anger , Koga sighed when he was done laughing then turned to InuYasha ,

" _Hey Yash are you going to join any teams at the school ?" ,_ asked Koga . Inuyasha nodded his head ,

" _yeah I was considering joining the soccer team " ,_ all the boys began to snicker . "_What is so damn funny , guys do soccer too ya know " , _protested Inuyasha ,

" _we … said nothing … of the sort that it was wrong ",_said Koga muffled between bites of his chips . Inuyasha mouthed an " oh" ,

"_then what were you trying to say exactly ?" ,_he asked Koga raising an eyebrow . A sly smile crept on to Koga's face ,

" _nothing its just that I heard that the captain is not only strict ,but is extra hot also that her name begins with ka- and ends with - ome " . _Inuyasha stiffened up ,

" _Kagome is the captain of the soccer team oh no I can't join now I've already half scared her to death there is no way she'll let me on the team now "_ , he sighed to himself .

" _Fine I'll join the basketball team " ,_ he said making another choice of team ,

" _Oh , captain my captain , Ms. Higurashi " , _Koga said standing up in an army solute , "_ she made her mark as captain of that team sophomore year I'm afraid Yash " . _

Koga saw Inuyasha stiffen up again and said ,

" _lemme just walk ya through her turf Yasha .. Lets see : the soccer team, there's basketball, volleyball , jousting team , gymnastics team, she's president of the arching club and I think she's also captain of the lacrosse team -" , _

" _nope co-captain but she quit that last year , and lets not forget about the fact that she still is captain of the track team ( A/N I don't know how she makes time for all of this I know that's un professional , but I will figure it out I promise, its just I'm a very busy person I tried to make her like me ) " , _interrupted Sasuke . When Koga stopped he had noticed that Inuyasha was in complete shock , which was sorta unusual for him,

" _where does she get all this energy from she must be exhausted ", _InuYasha said ,

" _we and the girls been her friends since we used to have nap time in kindergarten and we still have no idea where the crap all her energy comes from " ,_ said Naruto scratching his head .

" _Yeah that's true we really don't have a clue where all of her energy comes from or how she manages to make time to go to parties and clubs with us ,she just does every time with out fail ", _Koga said almost as surprised _. _

InuYasha was nervous about trying out for teams seeing as how Kagome was the captain of almost every one of them , but he decided since he liked soccer he wasn't gonna give up on it ,

" _I guess I'll just try out for the soccer team any way " . _The guys commended InuYasha for trying , but still warned him she wouldn't be that loving person she usually was .

* * *

_( the tryouts are gonna be a tad short on the sports side because I don't exactly know that much about soccer I just know a little)_

It was 5:30 in the morning on Thursday Kagome reluctantly slipped out from under her warm covers and into the hallway leading to her bathroom , she showered then out on her soccer uniform before journeying down stairs to get some breakfast . After eating she walked down the shrine steps to her car then off to her school .

When arriving at school Kagome went out straight to the soccer field to begin her warm up alone . Man was she excited about meeting the new rookies that would be trying out for her team that morning , she had to pick six of these kids along with Sango's help ( A/N Sango is the co-captain of the soccer team) . Kagome stared at her watch it was 6:30 and the tryouts would be arriving in a few minutes , Kagome did her splits and stretches until she heard the gym door open suddenly , Sango was coming through with a bunch of guys and girls following along behind her . Sango instructed all of the try outers to sit in the bleachers on the field while they explained the rules Kagome had started to speak,

" _good morning every one I'm glad you could all make here " ,_she paused ,

" _if you aren't familiar with getting up as early as you did get used to it , cause on this team practice begins usually at 5:30 and weekend week end work outs begin at 6 , which brings us to rule number 1 if you don't show up for every scheduled practice you're benched for the next game ." _, her talking was interrupted by the thrust of the gym door being opened , she gasped slightly when she saw the handsome silver haired , amber eyed guy she had had the pleasure of meeting running over toward the group ,

" _w-which b-brings u-us to rule number , uh 2 " , _she stuttered pointing in InuYasha's direction , " _try your hardest not to be late to any of our events please I would hate to have to make you run extra laps , remember only 5 out of the 15 of you that are here will make the cut on to our team " _, InuYasha had walked in front of her whispering ,

" _good morning Captain Higurashi " , _with a smile plastered across his face ,

" _nice of you to join us Mr. Takahashi " , _Kagome whispered back .

" _AHEM. Kagome the rules" _said Sango tapping her clip board ,

" _oh right , um and rule number 3 is have fun and try your hardest at all of our games , and on a final note honor your selves and your team mates we all win the games as well as we all lose them , TOGETHER !! have team work those of you who were on the team last year that are here because they need to make up their re-tryout know this already " . _

Kagome walked to the center of the field and blew her whistle and all of the tryouts moved to the center of the field Kagome for some reason could not keep her eyes off of InuYasha as hard as she had tried to focus on something else she couldn't . She split everyone up into 2 lines for kicking and blocking drills she set up 2 people in the goalie position and every one else before the nets .

" _Altighty , every one in the lines I want you to kick the ball as hard as you can to see if you can try to get it past the keeper in the net and the keeper s try to block it liiiike this! " ( A/N if I know about this soccer drill you have to know about it too) _,

she exclaimed kneeling down to a swoop and swing , her foot landed on the soccer ball harshly and almost hit one of the goalies in the stomach . All of them had watched in awe of how hard her swing was , even InuYasha had to stare , she clapped her hands to tell them to straighten up their lines , walking along the lines Kagome had finally noticed Kikyo standing on her soccer line , at her soccer tryouts , on _her_ turf . Kagome stood their for a while right beside Kikyo who eyed her from the corner of her eye evilly Kagome had noticed this and made sure that when she blew her whistle she would blow it extra loud just for Kikyo . They all did just great with the accept ion of Kikyo who kept falling to the ground when she tried to kick the ball , InuYasha on the other hand had done everything perfectly _and_ in the same style Kagome had demonstrated this had impressed her very much she couldn't help , but focus only on him when it was his turn to try out the she drill she had set up for the tryout . Kagome had did the cone drill when all the people had to dribble the ball between their feet with out kicking over the orange cone , A.K.A - the only drill Kikyo did right , . After that section was over Kagome let them all have a water 5 minute break , Sango came over to her and asked

" _so just what the hell do you think she wants ", _Sango was pointing at Kikyo , Kagome looked in the direction of her finger , her head had rose to see Kikyo walking up to InuYasha while pulling up her booty shorts higher . She shrugged to Sango's question ,

" _I dunno _" , Sango giggled ,

" _looks like you got a little competition , huh Kaggs " _, Kagome was pulled out of her trance by what her friend had said .

" _wah!!" , _screamed Kagome hoarsely , " _no I barely know him we're just friends that's it nothing to it Sango " _,

" _yeah sure of course you're kag- " _, Sango stopped when realizing Kagome walking over in Inuyasha's direction instead of listening to her. Kagome had finally reached Inuyasha , when spotting her Kikyo gave Kagome a cold stare rolled her eyes and walked away from her flirting with InuYasha while giggling and saying ,

" _bye, bye Inuyasha I'll see ya later " , _he turned toward her with a smile ,

" _oh, hi Kagome what's up " , _

" _nothing , I just wanted to tell you that your doing very well and that I was impressed with you " . _He stared at her smile and the smiling eyes that went along with them ,

" _thanks Kagome ya know I was really scared after the scare I gave you earlier this week you'd probably not wanna hang out with me or let me tryout " , _she smiled at him ,

" _no ,I wouldn't not let you tryout everyone gets a fair advantage and you are my new friend why wouldn't I want to hang out with you ?" . _

He shrugged and smiled , they stood there saying nothing for a while before Kagome ran to the middle of the field again to start up the tryouts again . Every one did the practice game she told them to do as she tool notes on all of them , when she was done taking notes she looked up at Sango who was standing up in front of her holding out her clipboard Kagome took it and read the names she had written down.

_Yoko Hiroshima (last year) _

_Hitachi Hiroshima ( last year) _

_Lee Yamamoto ( last year)_

_Kyoko Zaraki ( last year) AND….._

_InuYasha Takahashi ( New kid yes, Yes , YES!! Pleeeeeeeease you know you want to ) _

Kagome looked up at Sango who had snickered when she realized Kagome was glaring at her evilly when she read what she wrote , she sighed and nodded her head. Kagome blew her whistle again and called everyone to the middle of the field .

" _Well , after much agreement we've made a decision " _

_, _she paused for dramatic effect , " _all the last year players are safe and the only new comer this year is…. " , _( inhaling) , " _InuYasha Takahashi !!"_

_,_ she gushed with excitement . A look of relief swept over InuYasha's face he wiped a fake sweat away as all of the kids that didn't make the cut patted him on the back , in good sportsmanship . InuYasha looked at Kagome and absent mindedly embraced her in a hug of thanks , she slid out of his muscled grip and congratulated him herself .

When noticing their little hug Kikyo pranced up to Inuyasha with a smirk ,

" _Well , sorry Yasha , but it looks like we won't be able to be on the same team" , _she said in a flirty voice , " _but I'll come watch you some time if ya like " _

" _yeah .. Uh huh … sure " _, Inuyasha replied in an irritated manner

* * *

(2 weeks later )

It was the Friday before Sango's party or as Kagome marked it for this year , " the Friday from Hell " . It was October , 31st ( A/N yes I know Halloween ) , this day had scarred her family permanently it was the day that would shatter her heart forever . October the 31st was the day that time had really stood still for her and her family , she sniffled at the memory and looked at a picture on the wall .

" _I miss you so much ", _Kagome whispered to the picture she kneeled in front of the picture and prayed to God for the soul have rested peacefully . She blew a kiss at the picture

" _I love you daddy"_ , she whispered to the photo , her memories consumed her through out the drive to school that day.

* * *

( One year ago today)

_Kagome was with her friends at the "Hallows Eve Masquerade Festival " at her school everything was just perfect. Her parents were raking in money like never before , She looked and felt like absolute royalty and lastly her boyfriend was the greatest. When she thought nothing could get better she and Xion , ( A/N you know her EX who is her boyfriend in the flash back) , had just been named " The Hallows Eve Festival" king and queen . Just as Xion was about to crown his beauty Kagome's cell phone rang . _

" _Hello daddy , yes I'll be home by 11:00 like I promised …" , she was cut off by a male voice that wasn't her father's_

" _Hello is Higurashi Kagome available to speak to " , asked the person on the other line _

" _This is she whom may I ask is speaking " _

" _This is detective Yoshiro we need you to make it down to The international Tokyo bank A.S.A.P!!"" Fine I'll be there soon " , she said sliding her phone back into her wristlet _

_Kagome excused herself from the dance got into her car and began driving off to Tokyo bank . Kagome didn't ask questions when it came to the police her father was a detective of the Japanese police , and for them to have called her there must've been something wrong . When she turned the corner of the bank she was cut off by squad cars and ambulances she stopped right there in the middle of the street not even bothering to park and got out instantly . _

" _WHAT ! " , she exclaimed , " Aunt Naomi what was I called here for what's wrong " _

_Naomi was her dad's sister and was also a detective as well so when Kagome saw tears in her eyes she new something was wrong . _

" _Where is my dad ?" asked Kagome peering over her shoulder when she saw her father on a stretcher having wounds tended to and his heart being pumped he eyes widened large in fear and sorrow. _

" _h-he w-was p-put on a b-b-ank robbing and h-he w-w-as st-stabbed and his aorta was p-punctured " , stuttered Naomi between sobs , she released her tears uncontrollably . _

"_W-what " , stuttered Kagome letting the tears that burned in her eyes slip down freely on to her , Kagome looked away when Naomi walked away and sobbed incessantly Kagome was good at science especially the study of humans , biology, so she new exactly what the aorta was she new it was a main artery . _

_Kagome walked over past the other Japanese policemen and over to her father, he was unconscious she grasped his hand and kissed it . His hands were ice cold and his face held no emotion and she saw that his blood was splashed all over his shirt . _

" _C'mon Kaggs we need to get you home your mother will be waiting " , said her aunt Naomi with the puffiest and reddest eyes ever , Naomi attempted to pull her niece away from her father _

" _I want to stay with dad " , Kagome said trying turning back around _

" _No Kagome don't " , said Naomi grasping Kagome's arm tighter to keep her from looking , but it was too late. Kagome turned around long enough to watch them zip her father up in a body bag like a suit. Naomi held her niece's waist to keep her at bay and sustain her attempts of going to her fathers body. _

" _I'm so sorry Kagome so - so sorry" , Cried her aunt her apology's fell on Kagome's deaf ears _

" _no daddy !! No open your eyes !! Daddy Pleeeeeeeease don't leave me . NOOOOOOOO!! " , she screamed a blood curdling scream . _

* * *

_( present moment ) _

Kagome slammed on the breaks as she had approached another car , she was too lost in her thoughts that she really hadn't been paying attention .

" _Dammit , dammit , dammit , dammit " , _she shouted hitting her steering wheel with her palms , she began crying she could tell that this would be a horrible day as she predicted .

" _Kagome what the crap is wrong with you !!" , _yelled Rukia , " _were you trying to take my head off with your sword ? " , _Rukia gasped

They were in Jousting fighting each other and apparently Kagome was winning ,

" _Dammit Rukia if you gotta be so damn soft then get the hell away from me and go somewhere where they fight bunnies " , _Kagome was mad arms folded and all

" _fine , I will then " ,_ Rukia growled walking out of Kagome's space

" _Ya know what " , _Kagome called the whole class to attention , " _practice is over you can go now change hit the showers what ever you all do see ya ",_ she said harshly as she stormed out of the school jousting arena.

She was very distant that day when , she never even bothered to talk with her friends during class like she usually did every day. Kagome just sat there taking notes and paying attention instead of passing notes and whispering about the weekend. At lunch she didn't even sit with her friends she was at a different table isolated from them all to herself. InuYasha was concerned about her , he could smell sadness and anger all over her .

" _what's wrong with Kaggs ? , did we forget something ?" _, asked Sakura

" _Not her birthday , no special kinda holiday what could it be that's making her act like such a witch? " , _pondered Rin tapping her finger nail impatiently . Sango gave it some thought than she inhaled sharply , her eyes widened and she was finally knew what was up with Kagome .

" _OMG , I know what's wrong with her how could I have been so stupid " , _she scolded herself

" _What , what is it ?" , _the all grilled Sango in unison even InuYasha couldn't resist asking he was concerned about his new friend, she gave them a look of guilt that she'd forgotten .

" _today is the one year anniversary of her father's … d-death " , _she said slowly , they all felt so terrible their friend was reliving a hell that happened one year ago and they didn't even remember even Rukia was upset with herself.

" _Oh , now that's just great now one of us has to go comfort her and talk to her and I'm telling you now even though I feel bad I forgot it ain't gonna be me " _, Rukia said all knowing that Kagome would cry if she were to open up to her .

" _now, Rukia you could be a little nicer than that , babe " , _said Ichigo in his nice guy voice

" _what the hell are you talking about ! I don't see any of you bastards ever exactly jumping for joy to help out when ever the girls in our group have an issue no , do you sweetie ? " _, she shouted angrily at the guys yet still giving off the vibe that she was talking to the Ichigo

" _yeah , she's right guys you guys never talk to any of us when we have issues we always comfort each other " , _agreed Hinata .

" _Heh , heh, your right " _, your right chuckled Koga , the girls scanned his face to see if he was being sarcastic while the guys held a look of disbelief , "_your serious ?" _, they all asked in unison he nodded his head .

" _now girls we may not want to go comfort Kagome … but there is one of us guys who would " ,_ Koga was now facing Inuyasha who sat there embarrassed wearing a look that said , " who me?' , they sat there exchanging gazes before Inuyasha shouted , " _oh alright " ._ He was blushing because truth be told he wanted to be there for his new " friend" , ( A/N : you'll soon figure out why I put quotes around friend ) .

* * *

_( Kagome speaking) _

_I was so tired of every one acting all happy around me and expecting me to be happy to when the truth was I had nothing to be happy about at all day . I was going through a hell that had lasted for a year and probably would last for many more to come , to avoid my archery meeting I decided to cancel it and go home . When I got home I was further depressed there were pictures of my father every where I looked , and instead of looking at all of his happy photos I just kept replaying the image of his body being zipped into a bag . I couldn't just couldn't take it I had to do something . I had to open a window , I.. I had to SING, dumb I know , but singing was my heart it was kept my sanity it helped me deal with every thing that had happened . As soon as I reached the thresh hold of my home I opened the window in my living room sat down and began to play the song that calmed me many a times . ( hello - Evanescence ) _

* * *

_( InuYasha speaking) _

_I looked at Kagome who was sitting across the cafeteria so far away when she should've been with her . I wished deeply that I could help her , my wish had came true when the whole group had told me that I was to talk to her after school that day. I had agreed , well caved in , after a few minutes of gazes being thrown at me to go , deliberately after school I headed to my car and took off to find Kagome's house . I arrived at a large red arch way that had "Higurashi family " carved on to it , hesitantly I journeyed up the long flights of steps . When I reached the top I heard a low piano melody being played for a while , followed by a mesmerizing voice. _

(Kagome)

I played the melody to the song before starting to sing

( Hello-Evanescence )

**Playground school bell rings, again **

**Rain clouds come to play, again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing ? **

**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...hello...**

"_I played the melody my eyes on the verge of spilling , then I continued singing "_

**If I smile and don't believeSoon I know Ill wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix meI'm not broken **

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide ...don't cry...**

"I continued to play even though some of the tears had begun to fall"

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello, I'm still here, all that's left Of yesterday...**

_I finished the last notes of the melody then closed my eyes as the tears just poured. _

_( A/N I know I'm being a tad difficult switching between points of view , but its just I'm trying to get Yash more involved I thing I'll switch back to 3__rd__ person next section ) _

* * *

_( Inuyasha) _

_I followed the sound , when I was walking I spotted the main house I saw an open window. I slowly approached it , I got a glance and saw that Kagome sitting at her piano playing the same melody. That began playing when I walked up the shrine steps._

_Playground school bell rings, again _

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing ? _

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...hello..._

_The melody she was singing was so sad and her eyes looked as though she would break down any moment ._

**If I smile and don't believeSoon I know Ill wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix meImp not broken Hello, **

**I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...don't cry...**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleepingHello, I'm still here, all that's left Of yesterday...**

_Her eyes did finally give way , I watched as she closed the piano , walked outside and sat on the ground . _

_he looked in a daze sitting there looking into the sky , I just stared at her , what could I do ? … I finally sucked up all my concern on what she would do and came out of my hiding spot and began walking up to her . _

* * *

( Third person)

Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome careful as not to stun her .

" _K-Kagome " , _she finally gazed up at the sound of her name

" _Inuyasha what're you doing here " , _she asked with a quick swipe of her tears

" _I came to see if you were ok you weren't exactly that happy today at school and the group was worried " ,_ he said sitting beside her .

" _oh they were huh?" ,_she said sounding a bit disappointed

" _yeah especially me " ,_at his reply Kagome looked up surprised , " _you were ? "_she asked surprised

He nodded then looked up into the sky , there was a long silence …

" _Kagome your voice is beautiful " , _Inuyasha said letting his thoughts roam right out of his mouth he wanted to slap his self for saying that until she asked …

" _you really think so ? " _, he nodded happily

" _Kagome I know what happened to your dad I just wanted to say that I'm sorry " _, Inuyasha said looking at the ground .

" _its alright I'm still a little sad , but I'm ok " _, she smiled

" _good I'm glad " , _he smiled back

" _thank you for coming to comfort me InuYasha my day went a little better because of you " , she said thanking her friend . _

**Hope you enjoyed ! :) don't ask why i chose for her to sing ,Hello - evanescence , i just like that song lol any way R& R and i beg of you once more PLEEEEASSSE NO!! i repeat NO flames thx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 : Friend thing out the window _

_(Happy belated 4__th__ of July here's your update for those of you who have read my story )_

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own InuYasha , Bleach , Naruto , the song Click , OR , the song Just a friend , I don't really care if I own the songs , but the I'm sad I don't own the animes ( sigh ) I'll just have to try harder I guess . **

_( _**Kagome**** , **Inuyasha )

" **So how's Sango's party thing going ?" , **asked Kagome staring off at the orange sky

" _not so good_ " , replied InuYasha , " _she says she grounded for the rest of the month and won't be able to have it til then "_

" **I see , that has to be harsh on her waiting 2 weeks " , **Kagome felt as though this conversation was just meant to hold air , and keep the tension of silence and nervousness down .

" _Hey , Kagome _" , asked Inuyasha

" **hmm? " **

" _your coming to Sango's party right ?" _

" **I don't really know InuYasha I really need some time to my self if you want me to be honest" **

" _oh , well I understand , but it would mean a lot to Sango and the guys if you came…" _, he paused , " _and me too _"

**Oh…" **, she blushed

They talked for only 2 minutes more before InuYasha turned to go back to his car with a smile .

( Friday 2 weeks later PARTY!!)

Kagome stood in her bathroom mirror popping her lips as she lathered them in red colored lip glass . She then took a look at her out fit . A red corset top with wide shoulder straps , black jeans , and black strapped high heals .

" _Perfect , finally " _, she said when staring at the 6th outfit she'd tried on , in the mirror .

She grabbed her sweater and headed off to Sango's house party

( 20 minutes later)

Kagome parked in Sango's driveway , she was surprised she could even park there seeing as how Sango's parties always seemed to take up the whole block .

She entered Sango's house and everything was dark and hectic music was blasting ( don't stop the music - Rihanna ) . She went through the crowd to find Sango , a few minutes later she did find her in the kitchen trying to keep everything under as much control as possible.

" _Hey , Kaggs I'm happy you made it " _, Sango embraced her , " _thanks for FORCING me to come ,Sango" , _Kagome replied in a huff while crossing her arms and remembering Sango's threat 2 days ago .

( 2 days ago)

The girls sat at the lunch table ,_with out, _the guys talking about some of everything especially Sango's party .

"_so Kagome , what're you wearing to the party ?", _asked Sango smiling .

" _Uhh.." , _was Kagome's response

"

_You ARE coming , right ?" , _Sango asked staring at Kagome's nervous expression

" _I really don't know San I think I need some time a- " _, Kagome was cut off by Rukia

" _alright enough excuses Kagome " , _she said frustrated , " _so lemme rephrase that , you're GOING to come Kagome whether you like it or not dammit , understand ? " ._

" _Or else what?"_ , Kagome asked rolling her eyes at Rukia

" _or else we will hunt you down jump you and hide you for a month " ,_finished Sango with a devious look

" _is that a threat or a promise ? " _, asked Kagome rolling her eyes .

" _you wanna start the hunt now " , _stated Sango standing up out of her seat , _" I'll give you a ten second head start " . _She and the other girls cracked their knuckles making Kagome very nervous .

" _oh alright I'll go " ,_said Kagome throwing her hands up in surrender , all the girls around the table had smirks in their faces at their win in threatening her.

( the party)

" _Always a pleasure in scaring you " ,_laughed Sango.

" _Any ways " ,_said Kagome rolling her eyes , " _I'm thirsty were is the punch ? "_

Sango laughed ,

" _well if you want the poisonous one its up here , but if you actually WANT the non toxic one its in the media room down stairs " . _She paused looking across the room before continuing , " _although I highly recommend the poisonous one seeing as how you're gonna need it " . _

She pointed across the crowd at Kikyo standing dangerously close to InuYasha ,

" _poison me be be " , _Kagome said to Sango , she handed Kagome a cup of the spiked concoction .

" _The guys said it wasn't spiked enough with just 3 types of alcohol so they upped it a bit " , _giggled Sango nervously .

" _when you say " upped " , you mean there are like 10 different types now , right ? " , _

She asked Sango who was nodding her head rapidly . Kagome shrugged before downing the whole cup feeling an instant buzz .

" _I hate to ask this of you Kagome " , _said Sango with noticeably fake dread, " _but could you go help Yash out over there ?" , _Kagome stared at an irritated InuYasha with and Kikyo drooling all over him .

Kagome got up and walked in InuYasha's direction ,

" _what do you want Higurashi ? " , _Kikyo asked glaring at Kagome as she approached them ,

" _nothing from you Kikyo Whore galore " , _Kagome said absent mindedly , " _I came here to talk to my friend so if you excuse me " , _she waved her hand at Kikyo to shoo her away , Kikyo dropped her jaw Kagome closed her mouth .

" _careful hon. wouldn't want you to catch flies now would we " , _Kikyo screwed her face up and stomped away , Kagome giggled at the priceless look on her face then turned her attention back to InuYasha who was applauding .

" _thank you I've been trying to get rid of her for the longest time " , _Kagome laughed some more

" _takes practice to learn how to push Kikyo's buttons the wrong way " , _she said .

" _you want to dance ?__" , _he asked over the change of the song , she nodded her head yes

( Ciara - click )

Click, click, click, flash... Uh...Ciara...'08 Click, click, click, flash ...Pose...yeah!

_Kagome was nervous , but still she danced with Inuyasha just like the night at the club , they had been friends for a little over a month and the time they'd spent together was bringing Kagome to understand that she had " feelings" for him , she had kept trying to convince herself that she didn't know him that well and that it was best that they stay friends , but her heart told her other wise ._

(1st Verse) I know you probably think a girl like me is oh,

so vain Because I love it when the camera man screams out my name (uh huh) He says

"Hey there, look here, turn left, right, up, down, POSE!" And I feel so beautiful modeling in these designer clothes I feel so pretty, picture perfect, beautiful (picture perfect, beautiful) Don't you feel pretty?...

Like your putting on a show? (a,a,a show) And the cameras go... (Hook) Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) And the cameras go...

Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) (2nd Verse) Now I'm feeling like a queen, I love your eyes on me My hair is blowing in the wind I'm so sexy and free And when my make-up is on I feel like a rock-star The sun is shining on me oh yes, I'm living large I feel so pretty, picture perfect, beautiful (picture perfect, beautiful) Don't you feel pretty?...Like your putting on a show? (a,a,a show) And the cameras go (Hook) Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) And the cameras go... Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) (3rd Verse) Snap, snap, freeze...pose, look back, look back Man, I ain't never seen a girl vogue like that (yeah...like that) (Uh, lets go!) I got my Kodak Instamatic, I grab it and I click and flash They grab they camera phones, whenever I be switching pass So ultra-fabulous, my jeans, my jeans, they fit me crazy! Them boys be yellin' out "You beautiful baby!" I feel so pretty, picture perfect, beautiful (picture perfect, beautiful) Don't you feel pretty?...Like your putting on a show? (a,a,a show) And the cameras go... (Hook) Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) And the cameras go... Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) I feel so pretty, picture perfect, beautiful (picture perfect, beautiful) Don't you feel pretty?...Like your putting on a show? (a,a,a show) And the cameras go... Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby) And the cameras go... Click, click, click, flash (Ya, ya, ya beautiful baby)

When the song was over Kagome stuck with InuYasha and danced with him to the song " Just a friend by : Mario "

I wanna know your name andI wanna know if you gotta man

(I wanna know)I wanna know everythingI wanna know ya number and if I can come over andI wanna know what ya likeI wanna know so I can do it all nightBut you're telling me I'm just a friendYou're telling me I'm just a friend

" _Oh the irony of this song " , _Kagome and InuYasha thought to themselves , they were both telling them selves and each other that they were JUST friends

Oh baby you (Oh baby you)Got what I need (Got what I need)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)But you say I'm just a friend'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your)Fantasy (Fantasy)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)But you say I'm just a friendI wanna know you in and outI wanna know what you're all about (I wanna know)I wanna know what makes you laughI wanna know about your pastI wanna know how you moveI wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)But you're telling me I'm just a friendTelling me I'm just a friendOh baby you (Oh baby you)friend)But you say I'm just a friend'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your)Fantasy (Fantasy)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)But you say I'm just a friendOh baby youGot what I need (Got what I need, yeah)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)But you say I'm just a friend'Cause I can be yourFantasy ( Fantasy , yeah)But you say I'm just a friend (But you say I'm just a friend, girl)But you say I'm just a friend(Oh, can you) Give me one reason why (why)You wouldn't want this kinda guy'Cause I stay dipped, I stay laceAnd I know you know I'm flyGirl, stop playing games with meAnd let's get it on tonight (Tonight)You got nothing to loseLet me do what I do (What I do)Oh baby youGot what I need (Got what I need)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)But you say I'm just a friend(Just wanna be your) 'Cause I can be yourFantasy (Fantasy, girl)But you say I'm just a friend (But you say )But you say I'm just a friendOh baby you (Oh baby you)Got what I need (Got what I need)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)'Cause I can be yourFantasy (Can I be your fantasy)But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl)But you say I'm just a friendYou can call me anytime you like (Oh anytime)It doesn't matter day or night (Said it doesn't matter)We can do whatever youWanna do it's up to youDon't fight the feeling that you feel (Don't fight the feeling)I can tell that it's real (Oh girl)So won't you have me as your manWhy you say I'm just a friendOh baby youGot what I needBut you say I'm just a friendBut you say I'm just a friend'Cause I can be yourFantasy (Can I be your, I can be your fantasy)But you say I'm just a friendBut you say I'm just a friend (Mario, Mario

After dancing to a few more fast songs and slow songs , the crowd died down leaving some guests , but not as many as before . Sango made her way to the middle of now very thin crowd .

" _since there aren't many of us left I have an Idea " _, she said to every one there ,

" _lets play an old game 7 minutes in heaven , but lets up the rules to the 3 minutes more Slayer house rules " , _she paused , " _so Slayer house rules are a guy or girl is going to come to the middle of the circle we'll make , I'll blind fold and spin them for 10 seconds and they'll walk towards any direction and who ever they touch is who they go in with and no this does NOT apply to the people of the same gender , the 2 will go into the closet for 10 minutes until I say time is up and do what ever they want ,do nothing if by choice . " _

The game went on many people had went on the closet together , even Sango herself with Miroku . After Sango came out of the closet it was her turn to pick , staring around the room it finally occurred to her that Kagome and InuYasha were among the 2 or 3 people that hadn't taken their turn at the game .

" _I pick …" _, Sango started ,

" _Please don't pick me , Pleeeeeeeease " , _chanted Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves .

" _Kagome for 10 minutes in heaven " , _Kagome's face turned fire truck red in anger and embarrassment ,

" _Sango .."_, she seethed silently ,

" _would you relax Kagome " _

, said Sango annoyed , she blind folded Kagome and twirled her around , Kagome walked forward until she touched some one , her eyes had almost popped out of her head when she saw InuYasha was the one she'd be going in the closet with . Sango was so thrilled she technically pushed them towards the closet herself ,

" _see ya in 10 minutes kiddies " _, she smirked before closing the door to the closet leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone . They laughed a little , before a silence fell upon them ,

" _Kagome " , _started InuYasha breaking the silence , " _I know being here with one of your friends wasn't exactly what you expected , but … if it makes you feel any better I'm not disappointed we got to take our turn together " ,_he blushed .

" _oh _… " , Kagome blushed too , " _I'm not disappointed we're in here together either " . _

" _Kagome … I've been wondering for a while " , _said InuYasha nervously , " _would you like to hang out together next Friday just me and you , ya know sort of like a .. a .. "_

" _a date ? " _, questioned Kagome finishing his statement , he simply nodded , " _of course " , _she blushed some more , Sango entered the closet telling them time was up .

They danced a little , before going home .

When Kagome got home there was a chat box set up on her computer

( A/N : screen names - Sango - Slayme121, Rin - Shippo's mine23, Hinata- gentle fists 86, Aya'me - Wolf demon girl 33, Rukia - I'll kill ya 34 , Sakura - future Mrs. Uchiha 18 , and Kagome - Fool4you 17 )

**Fool4you17: **hey guys

**Slayme121 : **what's up Kaggs ?

**Gentle fists 86 : **Hi

**Future Mrs. Uchiha : **Sup

**Shippo's mine23 : **girls

**Wolf Demon girl 33 **: hi ladies

**I'll kill ya 34 : **yeah , yeah , the opposite of what they said for me ,so bye , see ya , Sayonara ,…

**I'll kill ya 34 : ( Signed out )**

**Slayme121: **any way , you and Inuyasha 10 minutes in heaven how'd that go ?

Kagome paused contemplating whether or not to tell her friends about the date InuYasha asked her out on

**Fool4you17 : **oh it went fine we just talked nothing big , but hey guys I've gotta go TTYL bye

**Fool4you17: ( signed out) **

**Slayme121: **hey guys I think there is something that Kagome isn't sharing with us and I think I know what it is , so Friday we'll go to her house at about 7: 30 , agreed?

**Gentle fists 86 : **agreed

**Future Mrs. Uchiha : **agreed

**Shippo's mine23 : agreed**

**Wolf demon girl 33 : **Agreed , but why that date and time specifically ?

**Slayme121: ( rolls eyes ) just come and find out okay , bye **

**( all have signed out )**

( friday , date)

Kagome spun herself around while looking in the mirror , she had on a blood red lightly layered sweater , jeans , and some black Nikes, she feared if she had over dressed how she usually dressed it would be a little over dressed . The door bell rang and she rushed down stairs fixing her hair ,

" _what're you guys doing here ? " , _asked Kagome , the girls were at the door

" _and where do you think your going with that on ? " _asked Sango , "

" _oh , I was just headed out to the p- " , _

" _park ?" , _snorted Sango interrupting Kagome , _" save it Kagome we know you have a date " _

She walked past Kagome with a big pink box in her hands , Kagome realized this to be Sango's makeup , hair , and accessory box . Sango and the other girls pulled her up the stairs and into her room . Once inside her room Sango and the others circled her trying to think about what to do ,

" _alright girls we have only 30 minutes now lets start " , _Said Sakura staring at her watch , " _Sango : hair, Rin : outfit , Aya'me : shoes , I'll do make up , Hinata : accessories , and Rukia : try to encourage her . " _

They all began doing there jobs preparing their friend for her date , her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail with bangs and curls to frame her face

They all began doing there jobs preparing their friend for her date , her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail with bangs and curls to frame her face , her outfit was a denim mini skirt with a low cut crimson red long sleeved shirt . Everything was perfect her hair makeup everything . After the longest and most exhausting 30 minutes ever the door bell had rung , Kagome's stomach jumped wildly inside her .

" _well that's our timer " , _said Sango folding up her beauty kit quickly , " _see ya Kaggs let us know how your uh … " park " outing went " _, with that she and the girls exited Kagome's back entrance leaving her nervous .

After a few seconds of deep breathing Kagome finally opened the door . Inuyasha stood there , she had noticed he was wearing a black shirt , deep blue jeans , and black sneakers . Kagome also gave Inuyasha date points when noticing he had a dozen deep red roses in hand for ,

" _these are amazing thank you " , _she said smelling the flowers , " _your welcome , by the way Kagome you l-look beautiful " , _he said nervously . She chuckled

" _you look pretty good too " _, she walked past him , " _should we go now ?" _, he nodded then lead her to his car , ( A/N the car he has is a red Toyota Solora ) .

After seeing an action/ romance movie they headed to a Hibachi restaurant ( A/N restaurant where the foods cooked in front of you ) , Kagome had noticed the whole place was empty and had a questioning expression which InuYasha didn't hesitate to catch .

" _my dad knows a few people so he pulled some strings and rented out the whole place for tonight " , _after he answered the questionable look on her face faded into a slight blush .

They took there seats next to each other , sitting quietly bringing up the movie every now and again , they ordered their food and watched it be cooked then ate it .

" _so lets talk " _, said Kagome said anxiously wanting to speak , InuYasha shrugged ,

" _ok , about what ? " _, he asked with a hint of relief

" _Idunno , how about our families " , _she said staring at the ceiling

" _well …" ,_started Inuyasha , " _my mother's name is Izayoi and she's an artist and my father's name is Inu no tashio and I don't really know what he does I guess he's some sort of business man he owns a, lot of things in Japan . I also have an older " brother " , if you can call him that , who's 23 , engaged , heartless and emotionless , and a pain in the ass , and the last member of my direct family is my older sister Inuly she's cool some times " , ( A/N : I don't own Inuly either my friend made her up and said I could use her ) . _Kagome laughed at his description of his brother then proceeded to tell about her family .

" _My mother : Kira is a lawyer , My dad Mizuro was a Japanese detective before he was killed last year " , _a wave of sadness came over her then she continued , " _I have a younger brother Sota who's 12 ½ and lastly my grandfather who came to live with us shortly after my father passed away " . _

They talked for a while more during dessert , before driving to the park and to look at the stars the tension that was there had died down as the sat under the stars and talked some more . When Inuyasha drove Kagome back home he got out and walked her up her up the stair .

" _I had a great time tonight Kagome " , _he said hands behind his back

" _me too InuYasha everything was perfect I enjoyed myself " ,_she blushed for the umpteenth time

" _I'm glad to hear that cause I'd like to do this again " , _he said nervously she kissed him on the cheek before she replied …

" _I'd like that . Good night InuYasha " _

" _good night " _, he said turning happily to go back to his car

Kagome went into her house sighing dreamily and thinking

" _so much for, being friends "_

**if you read PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVEIW!! i didn't get that many last time : ( . oh and double Sadness i may not be able to update for a little while i'm going away : ( , but i'll be sure to try and get the next chappie in ASAP ( NO FLAMES ) ;) see ya **

**P.S. sorry about the lyrics IDK what happened they just looked like that when i posted **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : sorry to those of you who actually read when I replaced my author's note with the new chapter , but I decided to completely remake the chapter 'cause I HATED the one I made up , so I hope you ENJOY!! This remake _

_P.S. : my case of writer's block is starting to fade I get over it pretty quick ( whew ) _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own InuYasha , Naruto , OR , Bleach … OR my friend's character Inuly (Inuyasha's Sister) ( sigh) I'm still praying for that day when I'll own them … and when it comes I'll SCRRRREEEEEAM then continue InuYasha's series just for us InuYasha lovers ;) **_

_Chapter 5 : (remake)_

_So soon a meeting ,but a good one at that _

Kagome leaned against the door and sighed contently , she floated on her " cloud" to her room where she threw herself down onto her bed and closed her eyes . She began to drift off to sleep with the image of only his planted firmly into her brain , she grinned to herself dreamily and continued her " nap " / daydream with nothing but the image of his purely handsome face. She smiled once more .

_Bling Bling _

Sounded her computer , her eyes flew open and a large frown began to form on her face. Her computer mad the same noise before she reluctantly got off her bed and touched her key board . There was a chat request box from her friends which she , again, reluctantly accepted and signed on .

( A/N : look back to chapter 3 for the screen names if you don't remember … though I think you'll be able to manage)

**Chat room w/ the girls **

**Gentle fists86 : Kaggs are you there **

**Fool4you17 : yeah , yeah I'm here … WHAT?!**

**Slayme121 : Lol, Jeez Kaggs who spit in your cookie jar ? J **

**Fool4you17: you guys just DID!! **

**I'll killya34 : what'd we do ? ( sigh) - - **

**Fool4you17: YOU INTERRUPTED JUST ABOUT THE BEST DREAM I EVER HAD !!**

**Wolf demon girl33 : about…**

**Shippo'smine23 : oh What Eva , Kagome how was the date ?! : **

**Fool4you17: uhhhhh…..**

**I'llkillya34 : the quicker you answer the more painless it'll be - - **

She sighed , but then smiled typing their whole date. Kagome had assumed her friends didn't know who her date was with and just so to keep it that way she used pronouns in place of the names ( A/N: you know " he " , she , we …..)

Kagome smiled when she was done typing she had some how figured that her date explanation would ease her friends curiosity .

**Fool4you17: … and he took me home after the walk in the park **

**Shippo'smine23: wow , Kagome that was really romantic **

**Wolf demon girl 33: yeah it really was but ……**

' _uh oh here it comes ' , _thought Kagome

**Wolf demon girl33 : who's the guy? , lol , how long did you think using pronouns was going to work ? ;) **

Kagome cursed she was hoping they wouldn't catch on

**Fool4you17: hmmm ….uh … Crap … damn **

**I'llkillya34 : OH , JUST OUT WITH IT ALREADY !!**

**Fool4you17 : FINE, JEEZ…. Ummm, I-Inuyasha , heh heh **

Silence , nothingness , Kagome felt her anger rise when she saw the sign saying ,

"**I'llkillya34, Slayme121, Future Mrs. Uchiha 18 , gentlefists86 , shippo'smine23 , and wolf demon girl33 : have signed off " . **

Meaning that they had all signed off leaving her the only one signed on .

( call me when your sober – evanescence AKA : Kagome's ring phone ring for Sango … and yes I do TRULY LIKE evanescence's music )

_Don't cry to me _

_If you love me_

_ You would be here with me _

_You want me _

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Sang Kagome's phone a few minutes later , she knew the ring tone as the one she set for Sango.

" _Hello ? … Sango are you there ?" ,_asked Kagome when she picked up her phone and was met by silence .

" _prepare yourself " _, whispered Rukia in an annoyed manner , " _in 3…2…1_ "

' _SCREAM !! Squeal SCREAM!! SCREAM, SCREAM , SCREEEEEAM !! ' _

Was all Kagome could hear from the other lines after Rukia's short countdown she had no time nor patience to figure out how they all got on the phone , all she knew was there were 5 perfectly _deafening _screams … plus Rukia who was screaming …

" _damn you all !! " _

when they were done screaming Kagome began , all but yelling at them ,

" _Shit , are you trying shatter my ear drums ?! I do need these thing called EARS ya know to HEAR " _.

All of them ,with the exception Rukia and Kagome , giggled girlishly

" _WHAT !? " , _said Kagome harshly into the receiver , " _all I said was that InuYasha and I went out on a – " _

" _FUCK!!" _, Kagome and Rukia screamed in the middle of her sentence at the sound of the girls screaming once more

When they were done with there screaming segment the girls sighed contently .

" _how could you not tell us who you were going out on a date with ?" , _Sango asked in a hoarse voice , " _any ways you guys owe me and Rukia 5 dollars each " . _

" _just out of curiosity … why ? " , _asked Kagome in an annoyed voice

" _Well .. " , _Sango started , " _Sakura bet you were going to ,finally, go out with Hojo , Rin bet that too , Hinata bet that you were going to go out with Akitoki , because he had a crush on you in 9__th__ grade and ,Rukia and I bet you were going to go out with InuYasha 'cause its totally obvious that he's in to you and your in to him " _, Sango laughed after she made her explanation .

" _Right , right so on YOUR next date its safe for us to assume your date is Miroku right ? " , _retorted Kagome making the others laugh .

" _that wasn't funny " , said _Sango in a voice making it obvious she was pouting

" _oh yes it was " ,_the others laughed

" _so are your screaming fits over ? " , _Kagome asked cautiously preparing her self for more screams

" _trust me they'll have more tomorrow " , _sighed Rukia

" _yeah that's what I wanted to tell you " , _said Sango , " _meet us at the mall tomorrow … because it was your first date he has the 2 week rule when he has to ask you out with in two weeks to keep the flames between you two " , _she explained .

"_What flames ?!" , _exclaimed Kagome , _" there are NO flames__he asks me out on one date and you act like we're going to spend all eternity together " ._

" _hmm … I wasn't expecting that until after college but ok , what ever floats your boat " , _laughed Sango , Kagome grumbled angrily . Sango sighed

_" listen Kagome i WILL make sure you don't screw up the possibility of being happy with Yash so suck it up and be at the mall by noon sharp_ " , Sango sternly said .

Kagome couldn't add anything to Sango's statement besides a simple _" _mmhm _" _, they all said their goodbyes before hanging up

* * *

( with InuYasha)

InuYasha walked up the grand staircase leading to his room he entered his room and sighed contently . He smiled , then the sentence

" _Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi are boyfriend and girlfriend " , _

popped into his head making his smile widen even more .

InuYasha began to draw a picture of Kagome making sure that each curve and fold was perfect and detailed . In the middle of his drawing he felt someone jump on him and slap him in his face . When he looked up he saw a young woman with silver hair like his but , instead of dog ears like his she had sharp pointy ears , the same amber /gold eyes , she also had purple demon tattoo's and a purple moon on her forehead . ( A/N basically she looks like a female version of Fluffy )

She grinned evilly at him showing her fangs ,

" _Damn you " , _growled InuYasha , " _get the fuck off Inuly " , _he pushed the young demon woman onto the floor which received him a " double slap " , ( A/N double slap is censored its true meaning is " bitch slap " )

He cradled his searing cheeks while glaring at her

" _what the hell did you do that for !! " , _he yelled

" _serves you right , little bro, " , _she grinned , " _the first slap was for eating my chicken flavored ramen and the second slap was for pushing me next time it'll be a dead punch to the face so watch it " . _

" _Keh, what ever " , _with that he turned his attention back to the portrait

" _ooh , is that your girlfriend ?', _Inuly said snatching the paper from his grasp , " _the one you wouldn't shut up about " . _

" _GET THE HELL OUT ... WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS ?! " , _he exploded eyes almost turning fully red in pure anger , she snickered

" _I'd calm my self if I were you " _

" _and just why is that ? , _he growled

" _mother wants to see you inside of her studio now " . _

At hearing this InuYasha's eyes cleared back to their innocent golden color ,

he snatched his notebook back from his sister then journeyed down the pathways to his mother's studio.

InuYasha came to 2 great doors and knocked before he heard a voice say

" _come in dear " . _

when he entered their was a woman with long jet black hair that swept 5 inches above the floor , with eyes that were a cross between a deep deep blue and purple , she wore a white formal floral kimono , and seemed to be working on a painting .

" _InuYasha " , _she said getting up from her painting stool and walking over to him , she pulled the young man into her arms .

" _hello mother you summoned me ? " , _asked InuYasha in a formal tone , she nodded then pet one of his ears before releasing him .

" _I wanted to show you my new project and get your opinion on it " ,_

she gestured toward her easel , after setting his own picture down he walked toward the painting and stared in awe . It was a painting with Izayoi in the center , InuYasha right behind her and , Sesshomaru and Inuly at each side of her . He had recognized this to be her version of the mother's day photo they had taken two years ago ,

" _Its wonderful " , _he said putting his full attention on the picture , he was so focused on her portrait he hadn't noticed her inching toward his portrait , she gasped when she picked up the picture revealing the beautiful smiling young woman on the page .

" _so is yours dear " , _turned his attention back to her and turned fire truck red when he saw her admiring his picture , " _whom might this be my son ?" . _

_" N-no one " , _

she at the bottom of the page to see it dated,signature of the artist ( InuYasha ), and the name of the person in the drawing

" _Kagome Higurashi huh ? ... is that not the girl you told me and your father you were going out on a date with tonight ? " . _

He sighed and nodded, the only person he could never lie to was Izayoi

" _hmm , one date and your already drawing pictures huh ? ... well then I'd be honored to have her join us for dinner tomorrow " , _stated Izayoi

" _What!! , Mother!! that's rushing things !! " , _

Izayoi waved off her son's worry

" _oh , but dear what is life with out a little push ? " . _

_"normal " , _his ears flattened against his head

" _I want to meet the young lady who seems to have already captured my son's heart " , _he grumbled annoyed ,

" _so its settled then , Kagome will be at our dining room table by dinner time tomorrow , is that clear young man ? " . _She stated sternly

" _yes , mother " , _he said kissing her cheek

" _good , you may leave now dear " , _with that InuYasha left the studio and headed back toward his room .

* * *

Kagome awoke at 11:00 that Saturday morning .

" _Aah , I'm going to be late and then Sango and the others will have my head " , _she said aloud to no one in particular she showered for 18 minutes , wrapped herself in a towel then dashed toward her walk in closet and pulled out some black denim jeans and a lightly layered , low cut , dark purple sweater . After slipping them over her curvaceous body , she applied her make up and then jet out of the house and to her car. She started up her vehicle then sped off to the mall.

Kagome met up with her friends and they went to almost every store in there

5.7.9 , Charlotte Russe , Rainbow , This is it , Aaeropostale , be be , etc. ( A/N yes I know these stores are from America just bare with me ) .

Kagome collapsed onto the nearest bench and dropped her millions of items to her feet , she had so many shopping bags the outfits in them would be able to give her a different out fit for dates with InuYasha all the way up to college graduation , IF it got that far , .

" _Ugh , did we have to buy EVERY cute thing in each store " , _she complained .

" _Yes " , _Sango said matter of factly , " _now you can't say you have nothing to wear the next time you go out with InuYasha " ._

_" Right, ... and explain once more just WHY buying this blender was necessary ? " , _she asked peering into one of the bags

" _home made smoothies " , _shrugged Hinata

Just then

( don't stop the music - Rihanna )

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music _

_It's gettin late I'm making my way over to my favorite place _

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_ I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate (yeah) Who knew _

It was Kagome's general cell phone ring she took out her cell and stared at the caller I.D. in shock

" _I-InuYasha ? " _, she whispered she was in such a shocker she hadn't even noticed when Rukia took her cell phone from her and flipped it open

" _Hello ? " _, spoke Rukia , " _No this is Rukia , uh huh ... yeah she's in the store trying to get the last pair of stilettos ... yeah ? ... mmhm ... that sounds great she'd love to alright i'll tell her you'll pick her up at 7 ok bye InuYasha " . _She flipped the phone closed and smiled

" _well guys this one's a keeper he passed the 7 day rule and shortened it to the 1 day rule ... he's picking Kagome up for a date at 7 tonight " . _

_" W-what " , _sputtered Kagome , " _already ... i mean of course i said we'd go out again sometime but i didn't expect it to be that soon " . _

Sango had an evil grin on her face and so did the others (except Rukia)

" _oh brother " , _groaned Rukia and Kagome pushing their ears down hard against the sides of their heads . Sango , Rin , Aya'me , Sakura , and Hinata squeezed their eyes together and let out an ear splitting scream which made a small crowd of people surround them . Rukia shoved off the crowd and helped Kagome push the girls toward the parking lot . After parting ways , Kagome nervously drove off to her home to prep for the 2nd date she'd have with InuYasha all the while thinking ...

" _I hope tonight goes well " . _

* * *

Kagome leaned over her bathroom sink while staring in the mirror to apply her make up . She was wearing the black denim jeans pants suit she had bought at the mall with a red tank underneath , she wore red pumps on her feet , and her hair was pulled into a half pony tail half straight style with chopsticks ticking out of the ponytail part. Her ears had small red hoops and a black pendant was around her neck. She looked beautiful , it was 6:59 and as soon as it turned 7:00 not a moment sooner nor later did the door bell ring . She straightened her outfit and answered the door and saw InuYasha standing their in a black button up shirt jeans and black timberlands ,

" _Hi , Kagome " , _smiled InuYasha with out a hint of being nervous , " _you look wonderful as always " . _

_" Hiya , thanks a lot InuYasha " , _she smiled before hesitantly stepping in and giving him a peck on the cheek .

Kagome and InuYasha walked out to InuYasha's black 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo , he opened the door for her before returning toward the drivers side and speeding off down the road .

" _where are we going ? " ,_she asked curiously

" _you'll see " , _smirked InuYasha .

Kagome truly was confused , it had been 15 minutes and InuYasha and Kagome were pulling past a humongous iron gate and going up a long pathway . Sitting on top of a hill was an extremely large , beige colored , mansion that looked to be a tougher maze than Sango's house .

_" InuYasha ? " _, asked Kagome looking at his blood red face , _" where are we and why ? " . _

" _Um ... heh , i'm sorry Kagome ... um we're at my house AKA where we're having our date please don't be angry , but my mother wants to meet you " , _

She made an " oh " expression then furrowed her eye brows .

" _why would I be angry ? " , _she asked , he shrugged his shoulders in response , he turned the car off and they both got out Kagome took his offered arm and proceeded to walk up the 2nd path to his front doors .

InuYasha turned the handles and opened the doors , he exposed a large white room with a chandelier and a crazy staircase that lead down 3 different large hallways their was a family portrait , huge fire place, and their could be a portrait or some type of art work seen any and every where , Kagome was in awe . She had come from some money , but obviously not as much as InuYasha had ,

" _you home is beautiful !" ,_she gushed cheesing away he shrugged

" _my mom's the one who designed it and to me its just home " . _She continued to smile until InuYasha suddenly fell over in a blink of her eye , she put her hand to her mouth when she saw there was young woman who had wrestled him to the ground . Kagome tried hard to stifle a giggle ,

" '_Sup Baka " , _said the young woman continuing to hold InuYasha to the ground

" _FUCK OFF !!" , _yelled InuYasha said raising hi hands to give her a good shove , but before he got the chance Inuly did a back flip and was off him instantly and landed in front of Kagome .

" _Hi " , _Inuly said holding her hand out , " _I'm Inuly the bad tempered annoying ass's sister … and you must be the Kagome I've heard about " . _Kagome shook her hand and nodded .

" _yeah I'm Kagome " , _Inuly circled Kagome the turned toward her brother who was now off of the ground

" _your girlfriend is prettier in person than in the portrait , and she looks a lot like that other one Ki- " , _

" _Where's mother ? " , _InuYasha asked sending a warning glare toward his sister , Inuly caught on before answering his question .

" _In the garden she's been waiting for you guys to arrive " , _he nodded before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her in many different directions they finally reached the doors to the garden and InuYasha felt Kagome tense .

" _C'mon " , _he whispered to her , _" she'll love you " , _' _as do I ' ,_he thought secretly , ' _whoa where'd that come from ? , get it together Yash ' ._

He pulled her through the Eden like garden following classical music , after walking for 4 minutes through the garden they came to the source of the music in the center of the garden . There was a fountain that had a beautiful woman sitting on it with a large , twin tailed , cat with a black mane at her side ( A/N yes the Izayoi's cat is Kuroro )

" _InuYasha ? " , _asked the woman turning her head , Kagome gasped at the beauty before them

" _How're you and Kuroro this evening Mother ? " , _he asked pulling the woman into a hug she , the woman stared over his shoulder

" _fine , but dear I think you forgot something " , _she gestured toward Kagome ,

" _oh Kagome this is my mother and her companion Kuroro " , _he blushed , " _Mother this is Kagome " . _

" _Nice to meet you " , _said Kagome said holding out her hand out to Izayoi , Izayoi pulled on Kagome's hand and pulled her toward her in a hug .

" _don't have to shake my hand dear you may hug me " , _Kagome blushed and then nodded

" _You have a lovely home Mrs. Takahashi " , _said Kagome smiling , " _thank you for having me " _

" _First of all you may call me Izayoi , secondly : the pleasure is all mine , and thirdly : feel free to treat this like your home away from home " , _Izayoi smiled back . She glanced down at her watch and said ,

" _oh , shoot its time for dinner , come along lets get to the dining room " _, with that the scurried into the dining room .

* * *

Inu tai sho had joined them that evening , he had given Kagome a warm welcome like every one else , but had remained mostly quiet for the evening . For their appetizer they ate a delicious Cesar salad with a garlic dressing on it , for the main course they were served Chicken a l'orange which had a nice sweet zing to it , and for dessert they went in to the very elegant sitting room and enjoyed tea and chocolate chip cookies while looking at ( of course ) InuYasha's baby pictures .

" _What's up with the cake on his face " , _laughed Kagome pointing to the picture of InuYasha with red icing on his face .

" _Oh we had just barely caught that one " , _laughed Izayoi at the memory , " _It was InuYasha's 7__th__ birthday and earlier that year Inuly here had her 12__th__ birthday and at her party InuYasha had accidentally knocked her head first into the cake , so she plotted out her revenge and when it came time for his birthday she came up right behind him while he was admiring the cake and didn't smell , hear , or sense her and banged his heard into it 7 times while singing happy birthday " . _

Kagome and the other's had bust out laughing , even InuYasha gave a little chuckle . After dessert was over he gave Kagome a tour of the house , it consisted of 20 bedrooms , 20 baths , a tennis court, basketball court , a volley ball field , a hot spring , 3 pools indoor and out door , 2 ballrooms , 5 study's , a media room , and many other rooms InuYasha was too tired to explain .

" _Oh , shit ! " , _exclaimed Kagome , " _I'm sorry InuYasha , but my date curfew is in 10 minutes " , _

He laughed

" _its ok we can leave now " , _he laced his fingers through hers and lead her to the front door , she hugged Inuly and Izayoi good bye and continued to follow InuYasha out to his car .

" _don't forget Kagome your welcome here anytime " , _Izayoi yelled after Kagome

" _THANKS!" , _she yelled back.

InuYasha had driven so fast he made it back to Kagome's house with 5 minutes to spare . He opened the door for Kagome and walked her up the shrine steps .

" _Kagome , thanks for having dinner with my family I know it seems like a bit of a rush into … t-things " , _she waved her hand

" _no problem Yash I enjoyed myself , any time " , _she smiled like an idiot .

They continued to stand on her door step , when Kagome grabbed his face in her hands and pecked him on the lips he , gave her a peck back and said …

" _Night Kagome " , _

" _N-night InuYasha " , _she replied dashing into the house before her weak knees gave way .


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : Thanks a bunch for reviewing ( screen names will be shouted out at the end of chapter ) I WILL continue my story and as long as possible and I hope you ENJOY and most importantly REVIEW the more you review the faster that chappies will come ;) ( NO FLAMES , I don't do flames ) _

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT own InuYasha , Naruto , or Bleach charaters trust me trying to is not as easy as it sounds . **_

_**Now I bring you chapter 6 of ' Always and forever with you ' **_

_Chapter 6 : PLEEEASE ASK ME _

_Kagome woke up earlier than she had needed that Monday . All of her practices were cancelled and so she just had to take her self to school and meet up with the Archery club after gym . Kagome smiled she had always woken up with a smile every day for the past month because of him . She slipped on her uniform and walked out down to the kitchen , she ate breakfast bid her family good bye. She got into her car and drove off to school , _

" _wow, a month already _" , she thought to herself , she frowned , _" hmm , a month huh ? " _.

She was a tad saddened , not by the fact that she was _dating_ InuYasha , but by the fact that according to Sango he was supposed to ask her to be his girlfriend by now … and Kagome felt that she'd be more than ready to accept. Her only dilemma was , why InuYasha wasn't ready to make _them_ official ( at least in her opinion he wasn't ready ). She had quit most of her sports which had left her with basketball , soccer , archery , and fencing . She quit her teams so that she'd have more free time for her friends and InuYasha .

" _he's not even come close " , _she sighed , " _I mean why can't guys be simple , ' Kagome will you be my girl? ' , how hard is it to say THAT ! " . _

She sighed parking her car and getting out . She spotted Sango with an unconscious Miroku , with a hand print , large bump forming on his head , and a black eye forming .

" _Hi , Sango " , _Kagome said as she approached Sango , she leaned over Miroku and began poking him with her keys .

" _What'd pervert Houshi do this time , feel you up again ?" _

" _mmhm " , _replied Sango with a frustrated mark on her forehead

" _he looks pretty beat up when do you suppose he'll awaken " _

" _hmm , dunno " , _shrugged Sango , she waved her hand , " _never mind him , so… how are things " _

" _what things " , _Shrugged Kagome teasingly as they walked to the building

" _you , know damn well what I mean Kagome Leigh Higurashi " _( A/N that's her middle name its pronounced lee )

She sighed , then turned and looked at Sango with a look of seriousness .

" _no seriously what things ? " , _Sango yanked kagome into the into the bathroom once inside the building

" _your Kidding right ? " , _Sango said raising an eye brow , " _he hasn't asked you yet ?" _

Kagome shook her head no , " _nope , not even a hint of getting ready to ask " , _Kagome said lowering her eyes .

" _I'm sorry Kaggs … I'm sure he'll ask soon just remain calm " . _

" _Remain … what !!" , _she screamed hoarsely grabbing Sango by the shoulders ,

" _Chilax , Kagome I'm sure he'll ask soon " , _Sango rolled her eyes

" _WHEN SANGO WHEN , THE AGONY IS TEARING ME APART " _, Kagome said shaking Sango , " _I may soon go mad , mad I tell you " _.

" _too late " , _muttered Sango

" _What did you just say " , _growled Kagome

" _Hmm , what , um n-nothing best friend o' mine " _

" _mmhm " , _said Kagome unconvinced as she and Sango proceeded on word toward their 1st hour class .

" _look don't worry if he hasn't asked yet , trust he IS thinking about it " _

* * *

( with InuYasha )

InuYasha got off of his motorcycle ( A/N couldn't resist ) and walked up Miroku who had finally started to come to .

" _what'd you do to Sango this time ?" , _InuYasha asked squatting beside Miroku

" _ugh , what happened last night ? " ,_grunted Miroku hazily

" _GOD only knows what you did last night " , _replied InuYasha shaking his head

" _I wouldn't talk about me if I were you … cause GOD only knows what you've done with Kagome last night " , _said Miroku ,

when he looked and saw InuYasha's eyes flash from red back to gold he wished he hadn't said that . InuYasha punched Miroku dead in the eye knocking him out instantly InuYasha pushed Miroku's head into the dirt using his foot . Just as he stepped over Miroku Koga came up to him , at first he stared at Miroku lying on the ground , but then rolled his eyes .

" _Sup , Yash ? "_

" _nothing , you ? " , _InuYasha asked staring down at Koga's red smiling lips , " _on second thought I don't have to know , about you and Aya'me's um… French lesson " , _he said pointing to Koga's lips .

" _uh , heh , heh " , _Koga said rubbing the back of his head , " _any ways enough about me what about you and Kaggs ? " _

" _Meaning ?…" , _a_sked_ InuYasha rowing his hand ( A/N : you know when you don't explain something well and the other person rows their hand so you'll go on )

" _Meaning " , _mocked Koga , " _when the hell are you gonna suck it up and ask her to be your girl ?" ._

" _I don't know what your talking about " , _InuYasha said turning his nose up in the air

" _like hell you don't , c'mon Yash you need to do it , you know you like her … or do you ? " , _Koga said eyeing InuYasha's expression very carefully , when InuYasha didn't say any thing Koga continued

" _well if you don't want her to be your girl , Kagome is a beautiful , smart , and popular with the guys type of girl she's probably breaking some one's heart right now because of you ( sigh ) , and all because she wants you to ask her 5 simple little words ' WILL YOU BE MY GIRL ? ' " . _

Even though Koga was droning on about nothingness ,to InuYasha , he had took it into consideration ,

' _he's right Kagome could have any sucker in this school , but she just wants me , why does she want me any ways ? ' , _he thought to himself , but then smirked at the fact that , Kagome wanted him and he wasn't going to let anyone beat him to the punch .

" _thanks for the advice Koga " , _with that InuYasha walked off to his first class .

During history class was boring , the teacher Mr. . Myoga , did nothing , but sleep every single day while the students threw paper wads and spit spitballs at him . Kagome was doodling while listening to her IPOD , when a note landed in front of her .

* * *

( _Kagome , _**Person ) **

' **Hi Kagome ' , **she looked over the room to see who had sent her the note , at seeing InuYasha smirk she grinned and wrote back .

' _hi InuYasha , what's up something wrong ? ' _

' **nope, I just wanted to see how things are going … can I ask you something ' **

' _sure what is it ? ' _

' **what're you doing on um … Friday ? ' **

' _nothing I guess , me and the girls are supposed to have our sleep over , but that probably won't be until 10 or 30 minutes after _

' **so would you mind going out to dinner with me at Mt. Hakurei ' **

' _no where is this restaurant again ' _

' **its new in Tokyo . My dad kinda … owns it '**

' _lol , no need to be embarrassed … but does your dad own EVERY THING ? '_

' **I have no clue , but it's a formal restaurant so you'll see me dressed up a bit '**

' _sounds fun I cant wait ' _

' '**Kay 7 as always ' **

' _you got it ' _

After passing her last words back to InuYasha a folded up piece of paper landed on her desk that read

' _**special delivery for Hogurashi ' ( **_Kagome's last name with Ho instead of Hi at the beginning )

**( **_Kagome , _**unfortunately Kikyo ) **

' _**Un less you want me to make your life a living hell I suggest you stay away from InuYasha ' , **_

Knowing well who it was Kagome wrote back anyway

' _FUCK OFF SLUT , what happened to your baby Xi Xi , it wasn't big enough for ya - ' , _Kagome wrote in response throwing the paper back across the room

' _**no actually it wasn't … and as much as I love taking things away from you , me and InuYasha were and are always destined to be together ' **_

' _What the fuck … what the hell does that mean ' _

' _**if you promise to be a good girl and leave my Yashie baby alone you may ask him for an explanation ' **_

At reading this note Kagome became infuriated she stood up with her history textbook in hand ( A/N Japanese textbooks aren't as big as American textbooks )

" _KISS MY ASS YOU BITCH " , _she yelled to herself as she flung the text book in Kikyo's direction the book gave Kikyo a good whack in the head . Kagome marched in Kikyo's direction and said in between clenched teeth …

" _leave me the FUCK alone or next time we'll handle it like we did last year … my miko powers against yours " , _the look on Kikyo's face was yet again priceless , so for the cherry on top of her sundae Kagome leaned in and whispered

" _BTW , he asked me out for Friday … I like him and he likes me there's nothing you can do about it " _

Kagome knew it was wrong to brag … that it made it seem like she was just trying to make Kikyo jealous , but that wasn't the case . Kagome ( as we all know ) really , TRULY did like InuYasha , she was just doing what she liked to call , ' setting her straight ' .

" _We'll see Higurashi " , _thought Kikyo , " _InuYasha WILL be with me even if it means breaking his heart " . _

* * *

( A/N ooh I sooo wanted to give my first Cliffy , but unfortunately for me not for you I feel not evil today so I will continue ( sigh ) on word then )

The week had flown by and it was already Friday , 5 in the afternoon to be exact and the girls were already at Kagome's house .

( _Flash back ) _

Kagome was in her room reading a book , when there was a ring at her door. She thought

'_ InuYasha can't be here because he'd be 2 hours early when he likes to be on the dot ' , mom's firm meeting ran late , Sota is at Sango's for a slumber party with Kohaku and some friends , and the girls won't be here for hours ' _

she walked down and answered the door only to have the girls shove through the door one , by one .

Once inside her room Kagome asked

" _what're you guys doing here so early ? you do remember I have a date at 7 :00 right ? " _

_" Yeah we know ... we just came over to make sure you can't avoid telling us what happened " , _said Sakura shrugging , _" and we're going to help you get ready and no we don't mind waiting " . _she smiled

( End of flashback )

Sango was now shampooing Kagome's hair in the shampoo that gave her , her natural scent of cherry blossom petals . After she was done with that she began to dry Kagome's hair and pulled out several curling irons and flat irons of different sizes . She curled Kagome's hair and began wrapping it in different directions which gave her a nice bun with 2 curls hanging down the sides of her face . After the girls applied her make up Kagome went to her closet and pulled out a simple red " Chinese style " dress that ended about 4 inches below her knees . She slipped it on and put some diamond studs in her ears and black heels .

_" so how do I look ? _" , she asked spinning around

_" PERFECT " _**,** they squealed , Kagome sat down and talked to them a little about what she'd do IF InuYasha asked her to be his girlfriend . They hadn't kept track of time so when the bell rung Kagome fell to the ground with a loud THUD , after gaining back her composure she went down stairs to answer the door .

* * *

A nervous InuYasha stood on Kagome's door step fidgeting with his clothes he was wearing a red button up shirt and black dress pants , he was nervous about tonight's date for some reason it was different than any of their others . His nervousness disappeared when Kagome answered the door … she looked beautiful he soon found himself staring at her .

" _hello , earth to InuYasha this is Kagome speaking come in " , _she said snapping her fingers in front of his face , he snapped out of his trance and blushed .

" _oh , s-sorry " , _he laughed

" _it ok " _

" _shall we ? " , _he said offering his arm to her , she nodded and took it following him to his Mustang GT .

The restaurant was beautiful it was decked out in gold and red and had dimmed lighting which gave it an intimate vibe ( as in warm ) .

" _good evening and welcome to Mt. Hakurei , what name is your reservation under ?" , _asked the Maitre'd smiling .

" _Party of two under Takahashi " , _answered InuYasha smiling , the man's eyes went wide and he said

" _its and honor to have you here master InuYasha , we've been awaiting you and your lady friend please follow me " , _

While following the man Kagome leaned over and giggled / whispered , " _master InuYasha ? " . _

" _don't ask " , _he laughed . After they were seated and had already ordered they began talking

( **Kagome , **_InuYasha ) _

" _okay you know one of my embarrassing stories so tell me one of yours " _

" **ok … ok fine , ya know when your little and you go out just you and your dad and your mom bites his head off yelling at him to not give you sugar but he does any ways" **

" _yeah … " _

" **well when I was 4 my dad and I went to the park and I convinced him to but me a huge bucket full of candy … so when we got home my 2 aunts were there and when I went to go hug them I ended up uh… getting sick all over both of them " **_. ( A/N : this has happened to me before ) _

" _ha-ha , your mom and aunts must've been mad" , _

" **yeah my mom was mad at my dad mostly though " .**

They continued to talk during dinner , she ordered a chicken salad and he a huge bowl of ramen , and for dessert they enjoyed chocolate cheese cake in the shape of a heart … why was it in the shape of a heart ? Was beyond Kagome , but still she enjoyed it and their evening together .

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha had left the restaurant and were now at the park , they were strolling under the moon holding hands in comfortable silence . After walking for a few minutes InuYasha pulled Kagome to the nearest bench , they continued to be silent for a moment until InuYasha broke the silence .

" _listen Kagome , I know it hasn't been that long that we've been going out on dates , but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to …. Be my girlfri… " , _he mumbled trailing off so she hadn't heard what he said

" _I'm sorry InuYasha what was that ? " , _she smiled , he took in a deep breath

" _W-will y-you b-be m-my g-g-girlfriend ?" , _he stuttered

" _InuYasha " , _she gasped , _" y-yes , YES of course I'll be your girlfriend !" , _she exclaimed happily

" _That's GREAT " ,_ he smiled , he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace box and opened it . Inside was a chain with a letter " I " on the end that was red and had an onyx jewel in the center , he placed it around her neck and then turned her toward him . She leaned in and kissed him with more passion than the other kisses they'd shared and he happily kissed her back , they sat there in the moment deeply lost , lost in the kiss .

**SORRY !! , I know its late , but I got grounded so I was only able to post now … Thanks to my reviewers **

mangalover1996

Diamond369

guitarbebexoxo

maire 53

**THANKS you guys , and all of you that read , but DIDN'T review , but I still love ya I'll see ya on my next update hope you liked , REVIEW !! ( NO FLAMES YET AGAIN ) **

Love , Ms. Sucker for romance


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : HEY! Me and my friend ( who is NOT an author on here ) want to try this new disclaimer skit . Also I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING LAPTOP BROKE , GOT IT FIXED , AND SCHOOLS BEEN REALL STRESSFUL HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP TO YA **

**LovesDark&Sesshy23: hi Ms. Sucker **

**Me: Get it right honey its Ms. Sucker for romance **

**LoveDark&sesshy23: but that's too long to type , and you're my best friend **

**Me: And…?**

**LoveDark&sesshy23: ( rolls eyes) any ways say your peace then get on with the story **

**Me: And that would be ?**

**LoveDark&sesshy23: you know , it begins with " you don't … "**

**Me: fine , " You don-**

**LoveDark&sesshy23: don't be a smart a you know what I mean **

**Me : ( ponders ) nope can't say I do **

**LoveDark&sesshy23: ok fine you leave me no choice … tickle ,tickle , tickle , tickle **

**Me: ahahaha , n-no , p-please s-stop **

**LoveDark&sesshy23: only if you say it **

**Me: do your worst **

**LoveDark&sesshy23: fine ( continues to tickle ) you DO remember my mom is an attorney right ?**

**Me: fine , fine ( tickling ceases ) … hello my viewers I have something to say and that is … OLE OLE OLE OI OI OI !!**

**LoveDark&sesshy23: your walking a fine line Ms. Sucker for romance ( glares , pulls out rope and tape ) **

**Me: , Ok , ok I promise this time … Dear viewers I hate to say I DO NOT own InuYasha , Naruto OR, Bleach … but I am trying just for you guys **

**LoveDark&sesshy23: ( coughs ) won't happen (coughs)**

**Me : On with chappie ( chases friend with bat ) **

_Chapter 7 : no secrets … right ?_

Kagome was still kissing InuYasha , and in her opinion it was the most pleasurable kiss yet. That's right she was kissing him deeper than before because he'd finally asked what she'd been waiting for , they soon pulled away from the kiss and he pulled her into a hug . After they were finally able to pull away from each other they began walking to the car again ,

" _hey Kagome ? " , _asked InuYasha

" _yeah ? " _

" _just out of curiosity …what was up with that Kikyo thing a few days ago ? "_

Kagome smirked then replied , " _just the segment of my life that I'd like to call ' setting Kikyo straight ' " _

Inuyasha laughed

" _I see , this segment happens often doesn't it ? " _

" _yup , don't worry you'll get used to it though " , _

she giggled squeezing his hand a bit .

They must've been REALLY happy because even in the car they wouldn't let go of each other's hands . They soon arrived at her house and he walked her up the stairs . They looked at each other in the eyes before kissing _again , _this kiss was a kiss that screamed ' _KAMI , I don't want you to go' , _after 3 minutes of sitting their " sucking face " with his _new_ girlfriend InuYasha almost fell over … he frowned because when he opened his eyes he saw that Kagome was gone and the only thing he heard was the front door slam . He blinked in confusion , then he heard a voice yell from the open upstairs window

" _AHH!! I'M SORRY INUYASHA I'LL CALL YOU TOMORROW " , _he had just remembered that Kagome did say the girls were over , he chuckled then returned to his car to drive home.

* * *

" _No! Kagome please stop it " ,_screamed the girls, they were receiving the … uh " ass whooping of a life time " , for interrupting InuYasha and Kagome .

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS HAVE YOU LOST EVERY FREAKNIN I.Q. POINT IN YOUR FUCKIN HEADS !! WHAT IN THE 7 HELLS TOLD YOU TO PULL ME AWAY LIKE THAT !! " , _

she said hitting and chasing them all around the house , they thought it was funny so they were laughing the whole way , They ran up stairs to Kagome's room with her right on their heels (BIG mistake) Kagome locked the door and cornered them . The girls had wide eyes as she whacked all of them in the head one right after another .

" _GEEZ , kagome it was only a joke you don't have to be so violent !" , _exclaimed Hinata rubbing the bump on her head

" _yeah we didn't mean to take you away from your boyfriend " , _teased Rin

Kagome's face went red before she said …

" _but that's exactly what you did "_

" _huh?" , _

They all looked at her confused trying to figure it out , Sango stared at Kagome in the eyes with a look of confusion still held on her face that is until her eyes lingered down to the red " I" around Kagome's neck . ( uh oh) , Sango inhaled and exhaled again and again ,Kagome realized Sango was staring at the necklace and her eyes went wide as Sango opened her mouth .

" _N-NO NO , SANGO PLEASE!" ,_begged Kagome pressing her ears against the sides of her head , Sango inhaled before…

" _OMG OMG OMFGSH OMGSH ICAN'TBELIEVEHEACTUALLYASKED AHH !! AHHH AHH " , _she screamed knocking Kagome to the ground when she ran up to give her a congratulatory hug . After sorting the jumble Sango had blurted out the girls soon joined in tackling Kagome with their group hug.

" _we are so happy for you Kagome really " , _said Aya'me eyes twinkling

" _I think I figured that when I hit the ground " , _Kagome said as her eye twitched with anger as they got off the floor , Rukia rolled her eyes .

" _now there is only one person you have to worry about … now " , _said Sakura looking downward

" _yeah and who might that be ? " , _asked Kagome in a matter of fact tone , they all looked at each other before looking back at her and saying …

" _Kikyo " , _Rukia playfully smacking Kagome's forehead , she rolled her eyes

" _she's no threat to me " _

" _right , right … so a girl who has countless guys that are muscled freaks , and 2 brothers whom are rumored to be Japan's top snipers , is no threat at all " , _Sango said sarcastically

" _rumored to be and She's not that insane " , _Kagome said rolling her eyes ," …_right ?" _

" _yes , yes she is " , _said Hinata

" _Hey do you guys remember our old friend Eri , who moved to Nagasaki last year , after she was hospitalized for a month ? " , _Sango asked putting emphasis on the last part , they nodded

" _also do you remember Naraku Onigumo , one of Kikyo's men from last year " _

" _Course " , _snorted Rukia , _" he was the ugliest mother f- " , _the girls glared at her , " _its just that h-he w-was uh…. He was just a v-very ugly man " . _

" _Well I heard the reason Eri moved and was hospitalized was because, Kikyo supposedly caught her " flirting " with Naraku and had her brothers give her a um… violent warning of her and told her that if she ever messed with Naraku again she'd be eliminated " , _Sango continued , Kagome rolled her eyes

" _Sango , I swear if you knew science as well as you know rumors you'd be a freakin genius " , _

" _Ha ha very funny , well so-rry not all of us can be straight A students , besides I'm not looking to be a scientist , I want to be an actress " , _Sango said dramatically .

" _figures " , _all the others said in unison

" _any ways , why would Eri flirt with Naraku , she hated him and he scared the shit out of her ? " , _asked Rin raising an eyebrow .

" _I know which just proves how much of a psychotic paranoid bitch Kikyo can be " , _said Sango .

" _um , you know how Kikyo says she loves InuYasha … how can that be , like , possible if he isn't / wasn't seeing her ?" , _asked Sakura

" _I don't know , Kagome I know to you what I said about Kikyo being that crazy seems like overly dramatic , but please be careful of her she could do some serious damage , other than that If she is just being her normal rude whorish self by all means kick her ass with my blessing " , _Sango said , they laughed.

" _Ok enough of this , lets get this party started " , _with that Kagome went over to her stereo and began playing ' welcome to Hollywood ' by : Beyonce and Jay-z ( A/N : couldn't resist love that song ) they danced and had a girls night .

* * *

( With InuYasha )

InuYasha had a smile graced upon his face as he drove down the road and to his home . When he walked in the door there were 2 silver haired people that looked like they could be identical if not for different genders waiting at the door for him . ( Inuly and Sesshy ), the 2 people who just loved to annoy InuYasha to no end , his smile instantly disappeared .

" _well , well if it isn't my little brother " , _Sesshomaru grinned all knowing that InuYasha _hated_ being called ' little ' brother' , InuYasha growled .

" _what the hell are you doing here ? " ,_

" _This is my house as well as it is yours " , _Sesshomaru rolled his eyes .

" _so another date with your girlfriend eh sport " , _Inuly said ruffling InuYasha's hair he glared at her then grinned .

" _yeah actually I did have another date with my girlfriend " , _InuYasha said proudly ,

" _aww Yasha has a girlfriend " , _she teased _. _

" _I can smell human on you … you mean to tell me the girl is human ? " , _Sesshomaru grinned

" _Yeah what of it ? " , _growled InuYasha angrily .

" _nothing , just that this girl must be a pretty human dumb to be in a relationship with a half demon ass like you " , _almost instantly after he said that Sesshomaru doubled over in pain

" _SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI , HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR BROTHER MY SON IN THAT WAY !!" , _yelled Izayoi digging her finger nails deeply into the pointed cartilage of Sesshomaru's ear .

" _half brother " , _Sesshomaru said which only made Izayoi dig her nail further ,

" _just because your 23 does NOT mean you are to old to get on punishment , are we clear young man ? " , _she said watching him wince

" _yes , mother " , _he winced in pain Inuly and InuYasha were laughing , the only one who could bring "the great Sesshomaru " , down just happened to be the woman who raised him . She continued to hold his ear , while smiling at InuYasha and Inuly _,_

" _don't worry about him he's just mad because Nazuna postponed the wedding , " , _she said _still _squeezing his ear tightly , " _so InuYasha how'd the date go ?" , _she squealed forgetting about her step son .

InuYasha smirked , " _she's my girlfriend now " , _Izayoi squealed out of pure joy for her son,

" _I'm so happy for you … I'd hug you right now if I didn't have a demon attached to my fingers " ._

" _Mother can you please let go " , _Sesshomaru pleaded , his step mother twisted his ear harder

" _hell , no " , _she replied .

" _go mom ! " , _cheered Inuly ,

" _C'mon young man we're going to go to your room and have the human and hanyou discussion AGAIN then I'll hand you over to your father for the part 2 of the yelling " _

" _I'm a grown man dammit " , _growled Sesshomaru under his breath ,

" _what was that ? " , _Izayoi said yanking him up the staircase ( um wow , I just felt the need to tell you she's still pinching his ear )

" _nothing Mother " , _he sighed , Izayoi continued to pull him up the stairs by the ear .

" _I swear Sesshomaru has some nerve seeing as how his fiancée / mate to be is human " , _InuYasha said to himself as he went to his room in the East wing of the house . Once in his room his cell phone rang it was Shippo ( **InuYasha , **_Shippo ) _

**Hello? **

_Hey , its Shippo_

**Hey , What do you want ?**

_Well … Koga said to ask - _

**If I asked Kagome to be my girlfriend yet ? **

_Yeah … so did you _

**And so what if I did ? **

_Nothing just that we were thinking about taking the girls to a party tomorrow _

**I see so … what's the catch ?**

_Koga said you couldn't come if you didn't ask Kagome to be your girl _

**Feh , was that supposed to hurt my feelings ? **

_What ever did you ask her yet ? _

**Of course I did , who's party is it any way ?**

_Uh , that girl Aisha Nishida's I think , but any ways are you coming ? ( mm that name may just have some relevancy )_

**Yeah , we'll see you tomorrow , bye **

_Bye . _

InuYasha went back to smiling he was finally Kagome's boyfriend and she was his girlfriend , he even went to bed with that smile on his face .

* * *

The girls woke up the next day completely drained of energy from all of the sugar they had eaten the night before ( lol , sugar hangover ) . They all got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast ,

" _what happened to you guys , are you alright do I need to call Dr. Han ? " , ( _just wanted you to know its pronounce H - ah -n ) , Mrs. Higurashi said eyeing her daughter and friends sluggish moods .

" _we're fine Mrs. H " , _Sango said waving her hand ,

" _Yeah just a little too much sugar last night " , _said Kagome , Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and then set down breakfast in front of the girls . After they were done eating all of them seemed to get a text message at the same time.

" _G'morning , Ladies we hope you slept well tonight we will be picking you up for a party … we'll see you ltr "_

_From,_

_Koga , Miroku , InuYasha , Shippo , Ichigo , Sasuke , and Naruto . _

After reading this they looked at each other with smirks , tonight was going to be good .

* * *

( Skipping to before the party )

Kagome and the girls stood in Kagome's room playing mirror for each other to make sure they looked hot for the guys .

Rin was wearing a purple off the shoulder top that came down to her at the end of her knees , a pair of leggings and some silver shoes ,

Sango was wearing a black sweater , denim shorts that stopped right above her knee and boots that came up to her knees ,

Aya'me wore an emerald top and an emerald skirt with black flats ,

Rukia wore a green form fitting hoodie with khaki green pants and green Nikes ( A/N : sigh I know you don't really care for what they're wearing , but I felt it'd be nice to give you the full idea ) .

Hinata was wearing a white sweater , some white pants , and white boots ,

Sakura was wearing a hot pink top that said " _I dare you to kiss me " _, with blue jeans and denim boots ( yes there is a such thing as denim boots )

Finally , Kagome was wearing a red kimono like top ( if you don't know what it is go to Google images and type in Kimono Top ) a black skirt , and black thigh high Stiletto boots .

" _how is it that you are ALWAYS the one to come out looking better than us ? , no offense girls " , _Sakura asked Kagome .

" _Maybe it's the new boyfriend concept … if it is its time for us to trade up ladies " , _laughed Sango putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders .

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door ,

" _Girls ? " ,_came Kira's voice from the other side ( A/N : if you'll refer back to InuYasha and Kagome's 1st date that's what I named Mrs. Higurashi )

" _There are seven very handsome young men downstairs " , _she paused , " _I'd come now if I were you guys if your grandfather comes home to all these yokai's who knows what' gonna happen" _

" _be out in a sec mama " , _

called Kagome from the other side , the girls looked at each other making sure that they looked good , and one by one they walked out the door and down stairs . After they entered the living room they saw that the guys were rising from the couch staring like they were lost some where . The girls were stopped by Mama Higurashi who thought she'd give a try at putting them into their couples she had gotten it wrong the first time by putting Rin with Koga and Aya'me with Shippo , but for some reason she didn't mess up on InuYasha and Kagome . All the couples smiled as Mrs. Higurashi stood there swelling with pride .

" _guess I did ok then huh ? " , _she smiled and looked at her watch , " _ok girls you are to be home by at least 12 oh… and none of that funny stuff " , _she giggled as they blushed she went to hug Kagome good bye and whispered ,

" _good choice Kagome he's cute " , _Kagome blushed redder before going out side and getting into Rin's SUV .

* * *

( Kagome's POV )

When we arrived at the house that was holding the party I got out of the car and stared at the large house before us . The house looked familiar … but I couldn't put my finger on it and it was frustrating me , I frowned and continued to wait for the others to get out . I was so lost in searching my mind for the owner of the house that I failed to realize someone wrap their arms around my waist , it was InuYasha (of course ) , he kissed my cheek and whispered ,

" _whatcha thinking so hard on ? " . _

" _nothing , just that this house its … its bothering me it feels familiar and I can't tell from where " , _I answered frowning . He kissed my cheek again ,

" _Don't worry about it babe , tonight we're gonna have fun 'Kay ? " . _

" _alright " , _I said wiggling out of his grip , we walked up to the house and rang the doorbell ,

" _Hey c'mon in welcome to the par- Kagome ? " . _The person who had answered the door was my ex-boyfriend Xion Nishida ,

" _dammit " , _I thought , " _that's why this house seems so familiar… of all the parties that are thrown on Saturdays WHY THIS ONE! Whoops guess if I remembered he had a sister this could've been avoided " . _

" _Xion " , _growled the girls stepping in front of me protectively , the other guys held their arms to keep them from doing anything rash ,

" _its alright girls lets just go in dance and get out " , _they backed off and walked by Xion glaring , when it was my turn to go in InuYasha stood right in front of Xion as I passed by InuYasha whispered something to him that I heard perfectly he said …

" _look I don't know what happened between all of you in the past , but Kagome and the others seem uneasy about you being around her so lets make one thing clear … you so much as breathe the wrong way around her and we're are gonna have a problem " , _Xion just stood there as InuYasha directed me into the crowd .

* * *

( Regular POV)

They were dancing and having a good time Xion was now nowhere sight since he and InuYasha's uh " man to man conversation " . They were now dancing to the song ' Wake me up inside ' , by : Evanescence … ( incase you care here are the lyrics )

How can you see into my eyes Like open doors?

Lading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead it back Home.

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside.

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run.(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone.

(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,You can't just leave me.

Breathe into me and make me real.Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside.(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside.

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark.(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run.(I can't wake up)Before I come undone.(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become.Bring me to life. (I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. (All of this sight,I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything. (Without a thought Without a voice Without a soulDon't let me die here. There must be something more). Bring me to life.(Wake me up)Wake me up inside.(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside.(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark.(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run.(I can't wake up)Before I come undone.(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become.Bring me to life. (I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)Bring me to life .

When the song ended Kagome and InuYasha were smiling at each other and smiling

" _I'm going to go get some fresh air , ok? " , _she asked over the blare of the new song , he nodded she kissed his cheek and went through the crowd and made her way to the back yard she breathed and pulled her now wet hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook it loose .

" _wow you've changed even over the few months its been since we've seen each other Kaggs " . said a voice from behind . _

_

* * *

_

_( with InuYasha ) ( __InuYasha's conscience __, _**Inu)**

InuYasha stood waiting for Kagome to come back ,

"_Damn you InuYasha __" , _said his conscience , " _why the hell did you let her go by herself when I told you not to ?" , _

" **What the … who's there? " , **he asked

" _your conscience you dim whit !!" _

" **you mean like the little cricket dude in Pinocchio ? '**

" _( Sighs) yeah , yeah anyways why'd you do it , when I said not to" _

" **oh … couldn't hear ya , and ****Kagome will be fine she can handle herself … besides I don't want to be one of those boyfriends who smothers her " , **

he replied in his head to his conscience after a few minutes of his conscience yelling at him telling him what an idiot he was some one that _wasn't _in his head covered his eyes and said …

" _Guess who " , _

" **see told ya there was nothing to worry about " , **he said to his conscience

" um InuYasha I don't think…" , but before his conscience could finish it was too late . InuYasha was now removing the person hand's from his face and was turning towards them ,

" _Kag- KIKYO!" _

_( _with Kagome )

Kagome turned to see Xion's sister Aisha , she sighed in relief .

Aisha ran up to Kagome and hugged her ,

" _its been so long girl we've got to start going on girl nights out with out our boyfriends again " ,_smiled Aisha they talked a while more before Aisha said …

" _well I better get back to my , boyfriend , hope you enjoy the rest of my party " , _and with that she disappeared into the sea of people .

" _She's right you know you do look different, you've gotten more beautiful " , _came a voice several octaves lower than Aisha's , Kagome turned

" _Xion " , _she said her voice dripping with venom and hate ," _what is it that you want ?" _

" _can't I come to say hello to my former girlfriend ? " , _Kagome shook her head

" _no " _

" _what you think I'm scared to speak to you because of your little body guards … who was that half demon any ways ? " _

" _InuYasha , and if you weren't scared you better be " , _he rolled his eyes

" _so how've you been love ? _" , Xion asked stepping closer to her , she stepped back

" _don't call me that !! And why do you care … your with Kikyo now " _

" _Kagome … I made a huge mistake when I let you go to be with Kikyo and I've more than paid for it … I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I still love you and I'd like a chance to make it up to you " , _

Kagome tried so hard to keep the smile of pure amusement off of her face , but to no avail did it work , she began to giggle .

" _I hate to break this to you , but InuYasha is my boyfriend " , _

" _WHAT! , t-that thing that half-breed is your boyfriend , I seriously thought you were better than that Kagome " . _

That was it this conversation had gone on long enough , Xion her Ex had just insulted her , boyfriend , Kagome stomped up to him and slapped him clear across the face …

" _how dare you " , _with that she disappeared into the crowd to find InuYasha .

* * *

( With InuYasha )

" _What is it Kikyo " , _InuYasha asked in a stone cold tone

" _Oh , InuYasha there is no reason for us to act like strangers after…"_

" _What ever , Kikyo " , _he crossed his arms , " _can you please leave my girlfriend will be back soon " , _

" _girlfriend ? , what girl -" _

" _can we help you with something Kikyo ? " , _Kagome said as she slid her hand into InuYasha's

" _Higurashi is your girlfriend ? " , _she asked gritting her teeth , they nodded and Kikyo stomped away with a "_humph" . _

" _can we leave ?" , _Kagome asked InuYasha leaning her head on InuYasha's shoulder

" _sure , we can go to my house if you like " , _he said , she nodded . After telling the others they were leaving Kagome and InuYasha walked in the moon light to his house .

They were walking up to InuYasha front door in no time when we walked in we were greeted Izayoi , she smiled at them sweetly

" _how was your guys evening ?" , _she asked as she went up to hug them .

" _Fine " , _responded InuYasha making his way towards the staircase , " _we're just going to my room " . _

" _that's fine … but remember , none of that funny stuff young man " , _Izayoi winked

" _MOTHER!" , _exclaimed the red face hanyou

" _hey , I'm just saying I was that age once you know " , _she turned towards a red faced Kagome , " _its nice to see you again Kagome " ._

" _You too Izayoi " , _she smiled

" _I think you have a good head on your shoulders unlike that other- " _

" _C'mon Kagome you've never seen my room " , _InuYasha cut his mother off , Kagome smiled at Izayoi and followed InuYasha up stairs . They came to a stop in front of 2 large double doors painted onyx black with a red sign that said 'Yash ' on the front .

" _so I take it this is your room ? " , _Kagome said sarcastically , he chuckled and nodded when they got into the room Kagome gaped , the room had red walls and a beige carpet . The room was huge with a extremely large bed with a black comforter and red pillows , his room was filled with so many expensive things plasma screen T.V. , play station 3 , H.P. Pavilion touch ( the works of any rich persons room really ) , there were 2 other large doors in the room that Kagome assumed were his closet and bathroom

" _Wows " , _was the most intelligent word that came to her mind , they sat in his room watching movies and casually talking , before something that Kagome was itching to talk about came up .

" _InuYasha ? _" , she asked nervously

" _Hmm ? "_

" _I know we've only been together for like 2 days , but I don't want there to be any secrets between us … my last relationship had a bunch of secrets and … I got hurt in the end . Badly ." , _InuYasha had liked Kagome a lot and didn't want to hurt her so he had agreed . They had discussed their previous relationship ( the one before they got together ) , although InuYasha " hadn't remembered " who he went out with . After their discussion Kagome smiled

" _so its agreed no secrets right ? " _

" _right " , _InuYasha smiled , they enjoyed the rest of their evening before he took her home .

* * *

Kikyo paced her bedroom angrily muttering things about what a slut Kagome was under her breath .

" _Calm down Ki Ki your way prettier than Kagome you'll get him " , _assured her brother

" _Dammit , Jakotsu she has my man , MY MAN " , _he looked at her sympathetically

" _What're you gonna do sis ? " , _he said eyeing her , she smirked

" _I'll take it easy on her for now … but the measures may change to drastic " , _she laughed psychotically , oh yes she had a plan for our dear Kagome .

* * *

LovesDark&Sesshy23 : **oooh I can't stand Kikyo she gets on my nerves **

**Me: neither can I … any way its your turn to say something **

**LovesDark&Sesshy23 : ok , Ms. Sucker says get your as-**

**Me: OKAY , what my friend means is I want reviews and under NO CIRCUMSTANCES to I want flames I've said it before I'll say it again I DON'T DO FLAMES !**

**LovesDark&Sesshy23 : Also whaddya think about our skits tell us **

**Me: LOVE YA **

**LovesDark&Sesshy23 : Aww love you too **

**Me : Ew , not you my loyal viewers of course **

**LovesDark&sesshy23 : ANYWAYS SEE YA **

**Me: Sayonara **

**Ja ne ( um yeah can some one help me out on the meaning of that lol thx )**

**Ms. Sucker for romance **


	8. Sing to me

**Me : well it seems as though my friend is late so I don't have to say that thing I said last time **

**LovesDark&Sesshy23 : ( walks in with group of kids who have snacks) don't go there Ms. Sucker **

**Me : Damn you , its Ms. Sucker for romance to you … WTH are all of these people doing here and just why , pray tell , do they have snacks like there going to a FLIPPING MOVIE THEATRE !!**

**LovesDark&Sesshy23: tsk tsk tsk , temper , temper Ms. Sucker … these people are my friends and there are here to **_**watch**_** the story and hear your famous line … oh , the snacks are just to give it the atmosphere of a good show .. Now hush and say your line so we can get this show on the road.**

**Me: hmm… how can I hush and say this … this " line " of which you speak - -**

**LovesDark&Sesshy23: ( walks up to Ms. Sucker for romance and whispers) don't make me break my foot off in your a-**

**Me: OK just so I don't get killed today or the next update I DONOT own INUYASHA , NARUTO , OR BLEACH , but I say I'm getting close **

**LovesDark&Sesshy23: and I say your dumb to think you can **

**Me: and I say do you want a recap of what happened last update ( pulls out bat )**

**LovesDark&Sesshy23: ( smirks ) no which is exactly the reason why I made sure my… I mean our audience was packing too ( audience pulls out bats )**

**Me: ( gulp) heh , heh love ya buddy any who on with the story **

_Chapter 8: Sing to me _

Monday seemed to come all too fast to Kagome but the thought of getting to see InuYasha helped that . Kagome grumbled as she rolled out of bed and went over to her bathroom and got ready … after she was dressed she did her normal routine of eating breakfast and driving herself to school .

After parking her car she spotted InuYasha leaning on a red interior black exterior 2007 Mercedes SLR ( look it up if you don't know Google Images !) . Kagome grinned as she walked up to him placing a kiss on his lips ,

" _G'morning to you too " , _he said smiling when they broke apart , " _But can you say good morning again I didn't hear you " , _she giggled rolling her eyes as she pecked him on the lips briefly . He frowned that the kiss was too short , she was happy to show her new found relationship with InuYasha ( even though she hated P.D.A ) , she had waited too damn long to want to keep it under wraps that she was his girl , even if she was still letting it set in .

" _Face it that's all the kago-kisses your getting for the rest of the school day " , _she said slipping her hand in his . All the while they were walking Kagome burst out into song in her head ( A/N: ok the song she's singing in her head Is the ' I Love Krabby patties ' Song accept it has InuYasha's name in it lol )she was humming the melody while saying the words in her head .

' _I , …… , I lo- _like_ InuYasha I think he is swell can you not tell , InuYasha , InuYasha he's so neat , quite a treat , treat that's neat la la la la la la la LA! ' , _she sang to herself giggling at the song she was quietly singing . 3 things were now official

1) She watched WAAAY too much Sponge bob

2) Her relationship with InuYasha and…

3) She was soon going to fall for him slowly , but surely .

When InuYasha and Kagome reached their first hour class ( hand in hand I might add ) they saw their friends in a half circle turned towards them .

" _LETS GIVE A NICE WARM WELCOME TO THE NEW HAPPY COUPLE ! " , _shouted Shippo , the whole class turned towards InuYasha and Kagome and applauded with wolf whistles ( mostly Koga and Aya'me ) , cheers and people saying things like ,

" _well its about damn time InuYasha got his ass in gear " ,_and , _" AWW their so cute together " , _and the ever popular , " _that bitch Kikyo's gonna flip sooner or later " , _InuYasha and Kagome blushed then continued to their seats as the applauding died down .

* * *

Kikyo sat in her car and huffed angrily . She didn't want to see _him _with _her _.

" _C'mon Kiks you gotta face the fact that he's moved on … besides do you know what being with a half breed could do to your reputation in school AND society ?" , _Said Kanna ( one of Kikyo's friends ), Kikyo sucked her teeth ,

" _Kanna who's side are you on ? Mine or that bitch Kagome's ?" _

" _Your side Kikyo " , _she replied obediently , " _but Kikyo … what do you plan on doing ? "_

Kikyo grinned _, " ah … in good time you'll know dear Kanna in time they'll ALL know " , _Kikyo said looking in InuYasha's direction … She as _she _walked up to him and kiss him .

' _disgusting …. Soon InuYasha it will be time to come to me … or have your world come crashing down ' , _she glared at the back of Kagome's head , ' _what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours …. But soon it WILL all be mine ' . ( _if you don't get this part read it again and separate it in your head you'll get it )

* * *

Kagome and the others were at lunch eating . (Sango was late) . They were all talking planning that weekend when Sango ran up to them with a yellow paper in her hand . She slapped the paper down on the lunch table and breathed heavily from running .

" _Read ( breathes ) flier ( breathes ) now " , _she panted sitting

' _Club Note invites everyone out , where 2 lucky contestants will compete in a singing contest for a prize of a golden trophy and an all expense paid shopping spree all entries must be submitted by 8:00 P.M. Monday night ' . _

" _that's tonight " , _Sakura said taking the flyer in her hands , Sango finished catching her breath

" _I know , I think that one of us should do it … how 'bout you Rin ? " _, Rin shook her head franticly

" _Nope , Nuh uh , I don't do that not my thing " ,_

" _Sakura ? "_

" _nope "_

" _boys " _

" _guys don't do that sorta thing Sango " ,_said Sasuke giving his usual cold expression ,

" _yeah it'd be gay " , _Said Shippo and Naruto said in unison ( A/N: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE AT ALL … I just thought it be appropriate for guys to say ( mumbles ) Bakas )

" _Aya'me , Hinata , Rukia?" , _

" _Like hell ! " , _said Rukia

" _Sorry , but no " , _blushed Hinata

" _No! , I can't sing … besides you know Kagome is the one with the voice " , _Aya'me said pointing at Kagome who was sitting in InuYasha's lap with her face buried into his chest hoping Sango wouldn't notice her , she grinned evilly and approached the new couple ,

" _your singing tonight Mrs. Takahashi " , _she said just to embarrass / irk Kagome , Kagome lifted her head from InuYasha's shoulder , a red blush plastered on her face , she turned and shouted ,

" _SHUT UP SANGO! " , _she growled hopping off of InuYasha's lap , " _I AM __NOT__ SINGING TONIGHT AND THAT'S THAT! " , _

" _THE HELL YOU AREN'T ! YOUR GETTING YOUR ASS ON THAT STAGE TONIGHT ! " , _

" _no No , NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! " ._

" _C'mon Babe " , _said InuYasha pulling Kagome back into his lap and staring her in the eyes , " _your awesome … I think you should do it " , _he smiled at her . This made Kagome look hypnotized so Sango took her chance ,

" _so , you ARE going to sing tonight right Kagome ? " , _asked Sango

" _Fine , sure , whatever " , _she said staring into InuYasha's eyes , Sango watched as Kagome continued to stare …. ' _I wonder ….' , _said Sango with an evil glint in her eyes

" _hey can I borrow 30 dollars 'Gome ? " , _she asked

" _yea… wait HELLS NO! " , _Sango was still shocked that Kagome even _almost _said yes , she usually just gave you a flat out ' no ' on questions she didn't like and Sango knew Kagome wouldn't like that question so why had she almost said yes ?

' _DUH! She WAS staring into InuYasha's eyes … she in love with him even though she doesn't realize it yet ' , _Sango was pulled out of her trance by the feeling of being yanked into some body's lap . When she felt a hand on her ass she instantly knew ….

" _GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME ! YOU HENTAI ( _**SMACK SMACK ) " , **she screamed bitch slapping Miroku . He had 2 red hand prints on his face and sat there with a stupid smile on his face,

" _I SWEAR TO KAMI ! IF YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF FUCKING DAY __EVER__ AGAIN !!" _.

" _I'm sorry Sango dearest " ,_ Miroku said _" … but you know my hand has a - " , _

" DON'T SAY IT ! DON'T FUCKIN TELL ME YOUR ' HAND HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN ' I'LL KNOCK THE TASTE RIGHT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DO! " . With that Sango jumped out of his lap and stormed away . Every one shook their heads , while Miroku just sat there with a dumb smile on his face and a red hand print along with a large bump to match.

* * *

Kagome stood in the audience with everyone else at ' club note ' waiting for the name of the 2 singing contestants to be picked and called , Kagome was so nervous she had changed her outfit over 3 times before she got the perfect one to wear, ( A/N: as you may have figured I'm a fashion FREAK! ) she was wearing a mild green corset top with wide tank top shoulder straps and black laces , she also wore a black skirt that stopped mid thigh with black fish net stockings and her signature stiletto boots ( trust me its cute not ho-ish it looks like the out fit Avril Lavigne wore in her video for 'hot' ) . She stared nervously at the stage people that were preparing to draw the names of the 2 people that would be performing against each other for the shopping spree . Even though she didn't want to perform she was actually quite nervous , what if she had been picked . Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she felt some one wrap their arms around her , she was about to scream when the person whispered in her ear ,

" _shhh… babe its only me " , _she relaxed in InuYasha's arms , then turned to him with an angry face ,

" _are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack " , _she sighed .

" _no I care about you too much to try to give you a heart attack " , _he said hands resting on her hips , InuYasha leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck , they broke apart after a couple of seconds ,

" _Ahem , you 2 in the back " , _said a familiar voice from the front stage , every one turned towards InuYasha and Kagome who stared back with blushes on their faces as the released from their embrace , Kagome looked up to see a smirking Sango on the stage looking as though she were ready to laugh her head off . She had a box full of strips of paper in her hand , Sango bent her head down to the mike once more and said ,

" _nice to see you 2 stopped sucking on each other's faces long enough to pay attention right Kaggs ? " , _she smirked turning her attention back to the rest of the audience ,

" _sorry for the wait everyone … but the original host is at home , too busy blowing chunks into her toilet to come down here tonight " , _every one gave squeamish faces , Sango shrugged , " _hey it is what it is … anyways they randomly picked me to be the hostess of the singing contest tonight … and if your name isn't called and you don't like it I'd like to say that's too damn bad and the door is right there " , _she pointed to the door in the back of the club .

" _So without further or due I'd lets get this contest started " , _she sang digging into the box of names , " _contestant number one is …. MY BEST FRIEND AND SISTER KAGOME HIGURASHIIIII!! " , _the crowd cheered loudly . Kagome frowned , walked through the crowd and onto the stage … , " _contestant number 2 Is _" , Sango almost gagged at the name , _" Kikyo Hiroshi " _, the only people that cheered were Kikyo's friends as she made it to the stage .

" _Alright girls , although i hate Kikyo " , _mumbled Sango low enough for no one in the audience that wasn't of a yokai nature to hear , " _you guys must shake hands to show that who ever wins your both being good sports " , _They shook hands, Kikyo squeezing Kagome's hand ... this didn't phase her one bit .

" _Ready to lose bitch " , _she whispered , Kagome smiled and squeezed Kikyo's hand hard enough to make her bones make a nasty cracking noise ,

" _Not as much as you should be slut " , _Kagome smiled and let go of her hand before going to the other mike on the right of the stage ( couldn't resist because i'm right handed )

Kikyo sang first and it sounded like throwing a cat into a blender she sang ' If ' , by Janet Jackson ( LOVE that song even if it is older than me lol )

' _If i was your woman the things i'd do to you , but i'm not...' , _Kikyo sang finishing the song , all of her friends gave her a standing ovation while the rest of the audience gave her the scattered claps. Sango had a smirk , and her face was red as if holding back laughter ,

" _U.up next .kagome (giggles) is gonna sing ' stupid girls ' by Pink " , _clapped Sango , as the music started

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (A/N : i'm skipping the interlude of the song )

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Every time Kagome sang the phrase , ' stupid girl ' , she pointed at Kikyo . This made everyone laugh and made one angry Kikyo when she was done singing everyone clapped loudly , and cheered .

Sango rolled her eyes as she announced Kikyo was singing ' girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne

Hey, hey.  
You, you.

**as Kikyo sang the ' you , you ' part she pointed at InuYasha , making him turn red in anger . **

I don't like your girlfriend.

**then she was pointing at Kagome .**

No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

It was the end of the song and just because Kinkyho sounded terrible didn't mean Kagome couldn't be offended , she was beyond pissed , but let it go ( for now ) , she walked up to her mike as the song began, ( Every time we touch : Cascada )

I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive...

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

**she danced as the part with out lyrics played and then lifted the mike back to her lips **

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wpe away tears,  
That I cry.

The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

There was a loud applause , Kagome bowed and smiled , Sango came up to her and put her arm around her best friend ,

" _So whaddya think about my best friend ... lets hear it for Kagome ! " , _there were cheers and whistles , " _alright , i know she's awesome ... but what about Kikyo ? " , _the room went dead silent with the acception of Kikyo's friends screaming ' WOOH go Kikyo that's my girl ! ' , Sango chuckled .

" _do the judges have the winner of the contest ? " , _Sango asked looking into the crowd , the judges each held up a dry erase board with Kagome's name on it ,

" _YAY! KAGOME WINS ! KAGOME WINS ! " , _shouted Sango smirking at Kikyo who angrily stomped off the stage , Kagome leaned over and whispered to Sango , she grinned and nodded her head .

" _For Kagome's victory song " , _Sango said into the mike , " _she needs her boyfriend ... so InuYasha drag your ass up here " , _InuYasha quickly made it to the stage as Sango backed off behind the curtain , Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and spoke into her microphone ,

" _i wrote this song my self its called ' truly madly deeply ' i hope you enjoy " , _with that said she nodded to the D.J. to start the recorded melody she gave him ( theversion of the song is by Cascada it's really good ! i love it ) , she sighed as it started ,

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

She smiled at him lovingly when the song ended , he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head ... but as the rest of the crowd cheered our happy couple was oblivious to the angry jealous eyes staring at them .

* * *

ME: OK SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER ... I like this story to have long chapters for you guys and it was hard to write ... AND on top of all of that school isn't letting up any either .

**LovesDark&Sesshy23 : Ms. Sucker doesn't own ANY of the songs in this chappie nor does she own the inu crew , some of the Bleach characters , or the Naruto crew so don't sue Hey ... that rhymes **

**Me: Riiiiight ... any ways i actually liked this chapter ... REVIEW ! NOOOOO FLAMES PEOPLE if you flame me you'll get one right back no matter if you've written anything or not so just PLEEEEEEASE respect my wishes , Kikyo's plan is almost a go people so look out for it , thanks for your great reviews last chappie i appreciate them A LOT **

**yet again Review NO FLAMES if you didn't like this chapter tough ! LOVE YOU GUYS**

**JA NE ( you guys STILL have yet to tell me what that means lol) **

**XO XO XO **

**- Ms. Sucker for romance **


	9. I appologize

OK! I'd like to apologize for a couple things people. FIRST is I apologize for NOT UPDATING "Love me like you'll never see me again" SINCE VALENTINES DAY! i'm really sorry . Second , i'd like to apologize to those of you who read my story "Always and forever with you" I have NOT stopped writing that it is still going i'm just trying to finish up that chapter OK! ^_* . 3rd to those of you who read "Irresistible me" that's on hold so i apologize for not updating. And 4TH to those of you who read "Love me Like you'll never see me again" I apologize if there was any confusion with Kagome's eye color ... in my story Kagome's eyes are a bluish-grey and i put brown in the first chapter so SORRY! I didn't mean it I was having what Edward (from Twilight ^_^) would refer to as a "Moment to be human" If there is any confusion PLEASE! do NOT hesitate to PM me ... (ALSO I'D LIKE TO STRESS MY NO! FLAMES! RULE LOLZ) i promise to TRY! and update "Love me like you'll never see me again" tomorrow so until then , Sayonara and Domo Arigatou

Sincerely, for romance


	10. MAJOR MAJOR APPOLOGY!

MAJOR!!!! MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear, Viewers I've got something to say

(drops to knees)

I AM SOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO!!!!!!! SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!

I know this is like a lame excuse ,but My computer got sick and was at the computer hospital for a while lolz , and now every BIT of writing and potential Fan fictions I EVER typed is gone! POOF!!!! GONE! And my only way of keeping up with my favorite authors was my LOVELY and most AMAZING PS3!!!! ALTHOUGH my documents are gone I DO remember how most of my stories went so don't panic I WILL be posting as SOON AS I CAN!!!!! I promise cross my heart . I love you guys ….. and I know you were REALLY hoping for a chapter ,but HEY! At least I'm still alive right? (dodges shoe being thrown) HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY (dodges base ball bat) OK! Ok (clicks on blank document) I'm typing see ,I'm typing . I WILL try to update ASAP! PROMISE!!!! just PLEASE! don't stop reading my stories you guys keep me smiling when i see those reviews! ^_^

-Ms. Sucker for romance

(P.S. for those of you who ARE twilight fans …. After I'm done with one of my current stories I'm going to start trying out writing some twilight fics so be on the look out for that LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!!)


	11. AN: I Am Not Dead

_**OKAY! I AM NOT DEAD! **_

**Hello everyone. I am finally back. I got a new computer, and everything. I have some new things to share.**

**First off: I will be getting rid of some of my stories. Yes, that is correct. In fact, the only story that might be remaining when I'm through is **_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_ **and I might be revising that. **

**I was younger when I wrote these fanfics and looking back on them... I THINK THEY'RE SO STUPID! I feel like gutting myself every time I look at them. Don't worry though... if you liked them I MIGHT do a (much needed) remake on them, so they will be new and improved. But, we ALL know what the word "might" means when I say it. **

**Second: I WILL BE CONTINUING LMLYNSMA (wow). I actually like that one. Hopefully it'll trasfer to the site better than the others. I have half of the new chapter done I just have to get the rest together. **

**Three: I promise to TRY my hardest to make my fanfics much better. I've been taking my "Vacation" time to write my own stories, and I'm actually quite pleased with them. Of course there are grammatical errors, but (according to my unofficial editor) there aren't many. **

**Four: As much as I love InuYasha I may start writing on other things (categories if you will). I've read some AMAZING books while I was "away". My new circle of writing and reading nerds introduced me to a lot of them. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know. :) I hope you guys aren't **_**too**_** mad. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I will be writing still. I'm actually very happy to start getting back into my FFs. :D**

**I hope you guys welcome me back with some reviews. I changed a lot, yes, but ONE about me thing that will NEVER change is... my no flames rule. Please respect it. Pleases don't flame me. And I hope you enjoy my FFs. **

**Love, Ms. Sucker for romance**


End file.
